


Study Up

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a guidance counselor at a high school filled with teenagers and raging hormones, Jensen knows all about crushes. So having one on the gym teacher? It’s a little pathetic. Thankfully his best friend Tom is there to always support him, even if that occasionally means him confessing Jensen’s biggest secret to a not-so-gay Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared darted to the side of the hallway and lifted his arms up as a crowd of teenage girls ran past him. “Slow down, Ladies - there’s no fire.” Spinning to walk a few steps backward Jared shook his head as the students walked about five steps and then started running again.

"Hey Coach!" Jared flinched when a firm hand slapped him on the back. He turned around to face Jake, the Captain of the basketball team.

"Mr. Abel - you almost knocked the breath out of my lungs. Headed to class?" Jake was a good kid, even if he had a little bit too much energy sometimes.

"Yup. Got a B on my last math test. You were right, Mr. Welling is pretty cool." Jake pulled his jacket on and took off down the hall.

Blinking at the space that had been previously occupied by the student Jared shook his head and laughed. "Okay then, bye. I'll just be in here talking to Mr. Ackles." Grin still spread across his cheeks he leaned forward and poked his head around the side of Jensen's door.

Tapping on the door Jared waited for Jensen to look. "Mr. Guidance Counselor! I have a proposition for you."

The words would have been normal, mellow enough, to anyone else or coming from anyone else. The fact that it was Jared Padalecki; the six foot five, all muscles and tanned skin, some sort of otherworldly god that Jensen had been drooling over for more than a year? And saying things like proposition? It wasn’t so good. Jensen’s mind immediately went to a place quite clearly gutter-like.

“Uh, hey, Mr. Padalecki, come on in.” He flicked the file on his desk closed and tried not to fall immediately into the guidance counsellor mode. Tom said it was the way he looked whenever he was trying to be all calm and in charge. “What can I help you with?”

Clearly he was failing.

Jared folded his tall frame into the chair in front of Jensen’s desk. “I was hoping that I could help you with something.” Leaning forward Jared open the small tin on Jensen’s desk and foraged around inside it for the candies he liked. Jensen bought mixed candy but Jared always picked out the Werthers.

Unwrapping the candy he popped it into his mouth. “Mmm. Sugar fix. So, yeah. Tom said you still hadn’t found someone to work with on the Gay Straight Alliance group yet. I’ve got time. Basketball is winding up and I’m free. You want me?”

“Uh.” Jensen blinked a few times, watching Jared’s mouth part slightly as he worked the candy along his tongue. If there was one thing Jensen was grateful for, it was the fact that Jared didn’t realize how head over heels he was for the guy. After all, Jared wouldn’t say things like you want me, if he knew how true it was.

“Well. Sure, I mean, I wasn’t aware you were... uh, that you’d be interested in helping. But I was looking for another teacher to help so, that would be great. Are you sure? It, might send a bit of an image or something.” Jensen shrugged, rubbing along the sleeve of his sweater.

"Well, I don't have any personal experience with being a gay teenager or anything, but I was bullied, pushed around. I was also thinking that some of the bullying may have come from some of the guys on the athletic teams. Maybe if they see me working with the kids who might be questioning their sexuality it would set a good example?" Jared leaned his elbow on Jensen's desk and propped his chin on his hand. "What you think?"

“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea. The message you can send alone, definitely.” Jensen smiled softly, his shoulders relaxing as he turned his gaze down. It would figure that on top of being handsome and funny, Jared would be sweet and caring as well. Jensen called him the complete package, until Tom reminded him the whole, not gay thing. This was a different kind of situation though, one he didn’t expect. “Okay, I think that’s, yeah, really good. I guess you could be like the, more hip and cool advisor.”

"Why are you not hip and cool?" Jared grinned so hard his dimples popped out on his cheeks. He loved teasing Jensen. It was so easy to get the blush to creep up onto the man's cheeks. "You're just a bit better at being teachery than I am. 'Sides, I can wear t-shirts and warm up pants. Maybe you should come be an assistant coach." He winked and went for the candy jar again.

“Oh trust me, you don’t want that.” Jensen laughed softly, shaking his head as he watched Jared pop the candy into his mouth. Oh to be a piece of candy. “I think I’m just better at being all, tell me your problems, etc. You’re better at relating on a friend level. I’m authoritative. Regardless, I’m sure we’d make a good pair. Do you have any experience with gay people? I mean uh, speaking with, helping, god you get what I mean right?”

Wrinkling his nose as he grinned, Jared rolled the candy wrapper between his palms to make it into a tiny ball. "Not first hand, I guess. There was a guy at College who was gay, we spent a lot of time together. So I mean, are you asking me - do I know stuff like all gay men aren't after me and things like that? Yeah."

The flush on Jensen's cheeks darkened. Jared loved that because it made the man's freckles stand out and made him look a lot younger. He'd come to the conclusion that Jensen's job was probably one of the more stressful ones at the school because the man always looked a little tense.

“Ah, right.” Jensen nodded and rubbed along the back of his neck. It was really bad timing to be crushing on Jared. Because in this situation, he was one gay man that was very much after Jared, except for the part where he wouldn’t try and pursue anything. Especially not now when Jared was just trying to be a good man.

Clearing his throat, Jensen turned and pulled open a desk drawer, reaching inside to tug out a packet and slide it across to Jared. “These are the rules of any clubs started here at the school, things we need to be familiar with. There’s the possibility of coming up against some opposition, people trying to stop us, so we might have to be prepared for that. The sign up list already has eight people, which is remarkable really. My school’s GSA only had five at the best of times.”

“That’s terrific. They must be really brave kids.” Being six foot five in school was bad, but Jared knew it was nothing compared to coming out in High School. Even if the students in the group didn’t explicitly come out, just by attending the group they’d be identifying themselves as potential targets. Jensen was exactly right about that.

Jared’s smile softened and he took the packet. “I’ll read through some of this on my lunch break.” Standing he tossed the candy wrapper into Jensen’s garbage can using a weak jump shot then winked.

“Oh!” Jared stopped half way to Jensen's door. “Coffee later? Beer? We could just talk about some of your ideas for the group. Tom said that you and he go drinking together on Fridays. He said he was pretty sure you wouldn’t mind me going along. So how ‘bout it? Wanna make it a threesome?”

Jensen was immensely glad he wasn’t taking a drink of anything just then because it’d surely be all over his computer. He stared at Jared for a moment, jaw dropped, before reality clicked in and he nodded, smiling up at the man. “Yeah, sure, that’d be great. We usually go to Mox, on thirty, do you know it?”

“Not sure. Tom said you’d give me a ride though - so I’ll just meet you by your car after school.” Grinning Jared patted the door frame and headed off down the hall.

Once more Jensen’s jaw was hanging open but Jared was long gone. He was either going to kill Tom or kiss him.

-=-=-=-

“Welling, you’ve got some real ball-” Jensen’s words cut off sharply as he pushed the door of his friends classroom open and spotted the group of kids sitting before him. “Oh uh, hey. Sorry, thought this was your free period.”

“It is, was just helping out a few students.” There was a clear smirk across Tom’s lips and he turned to the students, standing. “I’ll just be a few minutes. Play nice.”

Jensen was still rubbing the flush on his cheeks as he stepped out into the hall, looking down one way then another before turning to look at Tom when his class door shut. “God, what the hell are you doing to me?”

“I’m assuming Jared’s been to see you?” Tom’s smile was soft this time, friendly, and he stepped forward to hook his arm around Jensen’s shoulder and pull him in for a hug. “Aren’t you just a little bit excited?”

“When I’m not internally freaking out? Sure.” Jensen grumbled and squeezed Tom tight before sliding back, running a hand back through his hair. “You invited him to beer. And, and you told him I’d drive him?”

“Well I know how friendly you are.” Tom leaned back against the lockers and shrugged, still grinning at Jensen. “Hey, I’ll be there, if you start acting foolish or anything, I’ll let you know.”

Jensen groaned and rolled his eyes, moving over to Tom’s side and dropping back beside him on the lockers. “Oh gee, thanks. So when I get drunk because of how nervous I am you’ll keep me from climbing up into his lap?”

“You will not get drunk. God, Jen, you’re going to be driving him home. You’ve been in love with a guy for a year; do you really want to miss out on what could possibly happen?” Tom bumped their elbows together, his smile growing.

The idea of something happening made Jensen’s heart race but just as quickly as it happened he was shaking his head. “Jared is straight Tom; he’s not interested in being with me like that. I... I barely rank on a scale of friendship with him. We’re going to be working together with the GSA, the last thing I want is for him to figure out I’ve got this, thing for him. It needs to stop.”

“Jen, come on,” Tom’s words were soft and he turned enough to squeeze Jensen’s arm beneath his grasp. “You never know right? Maybe he just doesn’t know he could be into guys, maybe it will just be you he likes. Don’t give up hope yet.”

That was one thing Tom was always good at, making Jensen feel just a little better about things. Even if he occasionally did things like this, inviting Jared out with them, when they both knew how nervous Jensen was going to be. “Just, please don’t do anything, to make things more awkward or something.”

“Who me?” Tom’s grin was anything but innocent as he dipped forward and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple then stepped back. “I would never.”

Jensen was not at all comforted, except of course for the fact that he knew Tom wouldn’t purposefully screw him over. Sighing, Jensen turned and headed back down the hall, waving over his shoulder when Tom called out something about seeing him later.

-=-=-=-

Jensen was running late, but he wasn’t too concerned. If Jared got bored and didn’t want to wait any longer then it was for the best. Jensen kept rationalizing this to himself, even as he hurried through his papers and files, just to make sure things were set up for the day to follow. Mostly Jensen liked to be organized, but when he wanted to hurry and meet someone who could possibly be waiting for him? It was hard to manage any patience for the menial tasks.

Finally he pushed up to his feet and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and nearly skidded out of the room. The halls were empty, students long since fled, and Jensen was more than a little relieved to push open the back door to the teacher’s parking lot. There was Jared, his golden hair sparkling in the late afternoon sun, leaning against Jensen’s black jeep.

Jensen didn’t even know how Jared knew what he drove. But he had a pretty good hunch Tom had something to do with it.

“Hey,” Jensen said with a soft smile as he approached the jeep and Jared straightened up. “Sorry, hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

“Nope, was fine. I just took a few minutes to enjoy the sun. It’s gorgeous out this time of year, don’t you think?” Jared pushed both hands through his hair and then stretched his arms up high.

Jensen’s gaze was temporarily drawn to the strip of flesh below Jared’s shirt, his heartbeat quickening slightly as his mouth went drydraw. When he looked up Jared was just smiling at him and Jensen looked away, nodding. “Yeah, it’s gorgeous. I’m sure it makes P.E. easier, being able to take classes outside.”

Smiling at Jared for a moment, Jensen pushed forward, heading around the jeep and unlocking the doors to climb in.

Jared had to move the seat back a little and laughed when it shot back as he finally found the button. "You do know that I'm kind of clumsy for a sports guy, right? I mean, you know - you can take your life in your hands if you go rollerblading or something with me."

It had been a hard thing for Jared to get used to. He might be pretty damn graceful when he was running, on the court, even swimming: often it was the day to day stuff that gave him a headache. "I'm tall," he said quietly. “You’re pretty tall too though. How tall are you?”

“Somewhere around six feet.” Jensen looked over at Jared, wondering for a moment if maybe the softness from his voice came from something self-conscious. He couldn’t imagine someone as gorgeous as Jared being self-conscious about anything. “Tall works for you, whether you think you’re clumsy or not. And I’ll consider myself warned, should we ever go rollerblading together.”

Jensen laughed softly as he slipped his key into the ignition, his gaze sliding over to Jared once more. “I’ve watched you play football, with the students you know, you don’t seem that clumsy.”

"It's different on the field. And the kids are great. They don't make assumptions when they're out there. It's just about who's on your team and what the game is. It's weird. I mean; I see them sometimes fighting in the halls and I can't believe it's the same bunch of guys as out there on the field." Jared finally got his seat belt buckled and smiled. "So... what you were checkin' me out? See if I would be okay with your kids?"

“They’re not my kids,” Jensen muttered and rubbed along his neck, shaking his head slowly. He couldn’t say anything regarding checking Jared out, because honestly, he’d been a horrible liar his entire life. “I can see the field from my window, sometimes when I hear laughing I look. It’s, you know, I see the shit side of things. I love my job, don’t get me wrong but I get the worst of the worst, I see how brutal and hard some of these kids have it. It’s good to see you, with the sports stuff, making them laugh and have a good time.”

Jensen shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot, keeping his eyes away to hide his blush. “You mind if we make a quick stop by my condo? Just gotta feed my babies.”

“Babies?” Jared was fiddling with his keys and tried to stop. He ended up putting them in his pocket. “I mean yeah. No problem, what kind of babies?”

“Dogs.” Jensen laughed softly, looking over at Jared’s hands as they smoothed over his thighs. “Tom says I have an unhealthy love for my pets but I think it’s only because he’s allergic and they apparently slobber too much on him.”

"You have dogs?" Jared's eyes widened and he turned quickly in his seat and grabbed Jensen's arm. "Really? Can I meet them? I freaking love dogs. I can't have one at my condo. I don't know what I was thinking when I rented the place 'cause I didn't even ask. It was really stupid."

Shrugging, he realized he had kind of blurted everything out at once and sat back a little with a goofy smile on his face.

There was really no way not to grin with Jared, his excitement more than a little contagious. “Well uh, I hope you really love dogs because they’re kind of, giant. They’re Saint Bernards, brother and sister. I was just planning on getting one, Jill, but then I got there and the only other one left was this little runt. I couldn’t leave him, so that’s Topher. Of course now he’s almost one eighty and could quite possibly kill you by laying on you but whatever.”

Truthfully, Jensen didn’t show off his dogs very often, they were his babies, his closest friends really - outside Tom of course, who could barely handle a minute in the house without a sneeze attack. But he liked Jared, a whole lot, and if anything they could be friends. Jensen would be okay with that.

Jared suddenly realized his mouth was still hanging open. "They sound awesome. Seriously, dude. You don't mind if I come in and meet them?"

“No, not at all. As long as you’re prepared for the repercussions.” Jensen grinned and turned into his neighborhood, pulling up into the driveway of his condo a moment later. “They’re gonna be really excited, they might jump.” He wasn’t apologizing so much as giving Jared a fair warning and chance to back out.

"Will they play and wrestle and stuff if I get down on the floor with them?" Jared grinned and rubbed at his forearm. It had been a long time since he'd been able to spend some time with someone's dog. "Can I give them treats? Do they get treats? You know if you ever need anyone to look after them - I could do it for you."

Jensen laughed louder as he pushed the door of his jeep open and climbed out, sliding his keys through his grip. “God I can’t remember the last time someone was actually excited to meet two dogs nearly their equal in weight. You can give them treats, wrestle, whatever you’d like. I’ve long since moved anything that can be broken.”

At the door to his condo Jensen hesitated, turning to Jared with slightly wide eyes. “Last chance to back out.”

Slinging his arm over Jensen’s shoulder Jared grinned down at him. “Let’s do it!”

Heat burst through Jensen and he swallowed quickly before sliding the key into the lock and pushing the door open. He could see Jared looking around excitedly out of the corner of his eye and grinned, shaking his head. “Oh, just wait. Jill! Topher!”

The names were hardly out before there was a clatter on the second floor followed by the loud scrap of nails sliding over hard wood floor. Jensen hung his bag on the hook, slipping quickly out of his shoes and dropping down as the dogs came sliding around the corner. “This is Jill,” he called over the muffled whimpers and whines, patting the girl before him then her brother who was jumping up toward Jared. “And that’s Topher.”

Jared was half way through trying to get his boot off when Topher's paws slammed into his chest. His arms windmilled and he hit the wall hard before sliding down and landing on his ass with a weak oooof. "Topher, buddy. It's nice to - ugh - meet you." Laughing, Jared wiped dog drool off his face and planted a wet kiss on the top of Topher's head.

“Topher, come on, let him breathe.” Jensen laughed and pushed up to his feet, skirting around Jill to head for the kitchen. “Come on Jared, you can give them a treat then they’ll both love you forever.” He smiled over his shoulder at the man, moving to the side as the dogs zoomed past him down the hall.

"They seem familiar with that word." Jared laughed as he followed Jensen down the hall. He looked around, there were some photos on the walls, a few dog toys scattered about. Jared liked it - the place had a good feel to it. "You lived here long?"

“A few years yeah. I bought it when,” Jensen trailed off with a soft sigh. He hadn’t thought about going into the past of his life with Jared but friends knew those kinds of details so it made some sense. “Well, I was dating this guy. I thought it was more serious than he did, so I bought this place thinking it’d be like, our home. But it didn’t work out. Ah well, such is life. Here.”

Jensen grabbed the box of treats from the cupboard and held them above his head as Topher made a jump up. “One for each.”

Jared plucked a couple of treats out of the box and proceeded to nearly lose his fingers when Topher and Jill snatched them. "God, I love these guys," he said softly. He glanced over at Jensen and noticed the familiar heaviness to his expression.

"Were you and he together for long?" Jared leaned his hip against the kitchen counter and gazed over at Jensen.

“Almost five years. Through most of college. Felt like a long time.” Jensen nodded; smiling slightly down at the dogs as they quickly finished their treats then sniffed around Jared’s feet. “What about you? Are you with anyone?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but some part of him thought it might be easier, to stop caring if Jared was happily taken.

"Me? Nah. I got so caught up in school, and then I got my job real quick and just never seemed to stop - you know what I mean? Maybe one day - you never know when the right person will be right in front of ya, right?"

Kneeling down again, Jared buried his face in Jill's neck. "They smell so good - you must bathe them a lot. Do you let them on the bed with you? I had a huge dog when I was a kid and I used to sneak him into my room after my folks were asleep. I think they knew the whole time though."

Jensen’s smile grew even as his heart fluttered at Jared’s words. It really meant something, knowing Jared cared so much for his dogs already. “Yeah, I have a huge bed, so I let them up there. Tom says it’s bad, that one day I’ll meet a guy and there won’t be room for him to sleep but I figure, any guy I end up with, he’s gonna be okay with sharing the bed with two giant dogs and me.”

Laughing softly Jensen shrugged and headed back to the closet, putting the treats away. “So you think you’ll move soon? So you can get a place where dogs are welcomed? Clearly you love them.”

Jared sighed and smiled as the two dogs lay down. Their eyes were on Jensen the whole time; they obviously loved him. "Oh, I'd love to. Just gotta get a bit of money saved up for a down payment. You know - the usual stuff. Like I said - maybe I can dog sit for you sometimes, get my fix. We could walk them together - I could use the exercise."

“Oh I’m sure you could.” Jensen snorted and shook his head. Jared was probably the last person who needed exercise. Still, it wasn’t like Jensen could turn down a chance to say no to spending time with the man. “Sure though, I don’t go out of town often but you’re welcome over any time. And walks with them would be great, especially as it gets colder. Nothing harder then walking two giant dogs who were built for snow when the road is icy. Plus, I wouldn’t mind your company.”

"Sounds great." Jared grinned. "Speaking of company, shouldn't we be meeting Tom? He's gonna think we ran off together."

“I highly doubt that,” Jensen muttered and laughed, shaking his head. “You wanna scoop them both some food while I get changed?” Pointing toward a side door, Jensen back stepped. “Their bowls are up on the dryer, foods in the closet. They each get two scoops from the cup in there. Just shut the door when you’re done, the doggy door is in there and I like to make sure they go out while I’m gone.”

Jensen bumped into the edge of the kitchen doorway and laughed once more. “God, do I sound like an overprotective parent?”

"You do, but I think it's kind of sweet. G'on, change. Me and your babies will figure out the food thing." Jared laughed softly and headed over to the dryer.

-=-=-=-

There was no particular reason to be nervous now - Jared had already been in his home after all - but as they stepped out of the jeep he couldn’t fight the swell of nerves. “They have great wings here. We usually get a few kinds. It’s pretty cool, they match beer flavors with wing flavors.”

“I like beer and I like eating so it sounds perfect.” Heading around to meet Jensen in front of the Jeep, Jared collided with Jensen and grabbed both the man’s arms to make sure he didn’t fall. “God, Jensen. I’m sorry. See?”

Jensen’s breath hitched in his chest and he looked up, swallowing thickly. “Uh, no problem. I um, well, Tom’s probably inside.” He could feel the flush on his cheeks and he stepped back, tugging at the hem of his shirt and turning to head for the door, tugging it open and holding it for Jared.

Heading inside, Jared blinked a few times as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the difference in the light. He was still looking around when he heard Tom call out for Jensen. Casting his gaze across the room he spotted the tall brunette and reached back for Jensen’s arm. “Hey, there he is.”

As Jared dragged him across the bar Jensen tried to keep his feet from tripping over nothing. Jared’s hand was a warm heat soaking into his arm and Jensen was having just a little trouble breathing. He caught Tom’s curious smile as they approached the table, dropping down beside his friend and watching Jared take the other seat.

“Hey I was wondering where you two were.” Tom grinned at Jared then Jensen, sliding a basket of wings forward. “These just came.”

Jensen was more grateful for the beer Tom pushed forward a moment later, taking his own and sipping from it before shrugging. “Had to check on Jill and Topher, Jared wanted to meet them.”

“Oh, brave soul. I see you’ve managed to live through it.” Tom laughed and pushed a beer toward Jared.

“They’re so awesome. Beautiful dogs.” Jared nodded and eyed the chicken wings. “May I?” He reached for the basket and pulled it a little closer. “What do you guys usually talk about when you’re out for your drinking nights?”

“Help yourself.” Tom gestured, leaning back in his chair. “Well usually we talk about-”

“Anything but work.” Jensen interrupted, shooting Tom a look. He couldn’t be sure that Tom was about to say you - because most nights they did end up talking about Jared eventually - but he had to play it safe. “Well, we can’t always avoid it but we try and just relax.”

“Do you go out a lot? With your friends?” Tom half shrugged when Jensen looked toward him then smiled at Jared.

“Who me?” Jared was licking sauce of his fingers and grinned shyly when Jensen handed him a napkin. “Haven’t really made friends here yet. God, I just got so busy with lesson plans and stuff and when I had a couple of free weekends I headed home to help out my mama with some stuff. Crazy. Time just goes by so fast.”

Jared reached for his beer and lifted the frosty mug to press against his cheek. “S’hot in here,” he muttered.

“There’s tables out back. We could go there.” Jensen smiled and slid off his chair, grabbing his beer and the basket of wings. He turned and headed for the door without giving the man a choice because a sweating Jared? That wasn’t something Jensen’s sanity could take if he wanted to resist jumping the man.

“You know you’re more than welcome to hang out with us. We try and go out a couple of times a week, to dinner or here or bowling. It’s important to do personal things, not lose yourself in work entirely,” Tom was saying as they stepped out back, grabbing a table away from a group of smokers tucked in one corner.

"That'd be great, Tom." Jared grinned and slid onto the bench Jensen was on. Jensen's arm was warm but Jared didn't mind so much now that they were outside. Leaning back a little he stretched his legs out. "So, Tom. Jensen and I have been catching up. He's single, I'm single. Are you single?"

“Well-”

“Tom’s in love, with this beautiful girl. But she’s three states away getting her doctorate so mostly he just pines,” Jensen informed, sighing sympathetically and reaching out to pat Tom’s hand.

“It’s not like I’m the only one,” Tom muttered around a drink of beer then smiled at Jared. “We’ve been dating since freshman year of high school, this is where we want to make a home but I’ve always wanted to support her in whatever she wants to do. So, we make it work.”

"Wow, that's really sweet. She's a lucky girl." Jared frowned and took a beer. "Who else is pining? Jensen?" Turning to his new friend Jared nudged Jensen with his elbow. "You didn't tell me you had your eye on someone."

“Oh I, it’s nothing, just a crush. No big deal.” Jensen blushed and lifted his beer, shooting a glare at Tom over the edge of it. Stupid Tom and his big mouth.

“How about I go get us more wings and beer, yeah?” Tom grinned as he slid out of the booth. “Jared, you have to try this rye one they make, it’s excellent.”

Jensen watched his friend disappear before turning back to Jared, shy smile on his lips. “Feel free to drink however much you want, I’ll be your DD.”

"I don't drink very often, usually only takes a couple of beers and I'm feelin' no pain. I appreciate it; it's been a long week." Jared turned sideways a little and leaned his head back so he could watch Jensen's expression. The man had a very expressive face. "So, you gonna tell me?"

“Not now.” Jensen dipped his head and sighed softly. It would have been easy to pretend like he didn’t know what the man was talking about but he had a feeling Jared wouldn’t stop. “Maybe some day in the future.”

Jared ducked his head down and took a sip of beer. "Sorry, I do that. I just think that I can ask anything. It's none of my business. When I was a kid my Mom was constantly tellin' me to be quiet. I would walk up to complete strangers and ask them anything that was on my mind."

The expression on Jensen's face seemed sad again, and Jared wasn't sure why but he didn't like it. "We could talk about the group if you'd rather."

“How about you just keep talking about you. I want to learn all about you.” Jensen paused, taking a moment to deem how creepy that sounded before laughing. “You know standard, fun things. Something tells me you could use a night of fun and enjoyment. We’ll talk about group stuff later.”

Jared laughed. "It's nice to be out talking to adults. That's for sure. What do you wanna know? I'm twenty-five years old. I'm from Texas. Most fun I've had all week was playing with your dogs. Well, and maybe catching Jake and Alona making out in the equipment room by the gym. The looks on their faces was well worth it."

“Oh god, Jake and Alona, they’re... intense.” Jensen laughed, shaking his head. He knew he couldn’t discuss much more about considering the things he knew from speaking to both but it was still worth laughing over. “Alright so, Texas-born, me too actually. Now be shallow and tell me all the superficial stuff, the things you like and you know, type of girls you’re into or whatever.”

“Yes please, let’s hear about the girls you like Jared.” Tom grinned as he slid back onto the other side of the booth with an arm full of beers and a basket of fresh wings. Jensen pursed his lips at the man and Tom’s smile softened slightly.

"Oh! More beer!" Jared reached for his pocket and pulled out his wallet so he could flip a twenty onto the table. "You rock, Tom." Dragging a mug toward him, Jared took a few long gulps. Jared's head was already buzzing a little from the first mug of beer but it was a nice feeling for once. He was relaxed and happy.

Leaning back, Jared smiled across the table at Tom. "Jensen says we don't have to talk about crushes tonight. Right, Jensen?" He squeezed Jensen's knee under the table.

As heat curled through Jensen he forced himself to nod. It would probably be better not knowing, especially if he had to stay sober through this entire thing. “Jared was just going to tell us about the movies he likes.”

“Probably best. Tonight should just be a fun night.” Tom smiled at them both then sank back on the bench.

-=-=-=-

Jared had no idea how many beers he'd had. What he did know was that if he tried to move his head too quickly everything kind of spun out of control for a few seconds and it made him laugh. He leaned a little closer to Jensen and pressed the mug to the side of his neck. "Are you hot? I'm hot."

“Well I do have this six foot-plus man kind of laying on me, so I might be a little.” Jensen laughed and froze for a moment as he turned and his lips brushed along Jared’s temple. “You’re drunk, it’s kind of hilarious.”

“I think he’s at his limit,” Tom pointed out with a smirk, reaching out to take Jared’s beer as it tilted dangerously toward Jensen’s lap.

"I did warn you," Jared said slowly. He patted Jensen's chest and nodded at him, trying for a serious expression and thinking he probably failed judging by the smile on Jensen's face. Blinking slowly Jared lifted his hand and rubbed at Jensen's cheeks. "Holy shit you have a lot of freckles. Tom have you seen these?"

Tom snorted with a laugh as Jensen flushed. “Oh yeah, he’s king of the freckles and killer lashes. You probably won’t make it through seeing his lips after he’s had a Popsicle or something; I’ve heard it’s lethal.”

Groaning, Jensen shook his head and pressed the heel of his palm into Jared’s forehead, trying to pretend like he wanted the man further away than he was. Truthfully? Clingy Jared was pretty fantastic. “That’s hilarious. Really. Jared, you ready to get out of here?”

"I thought we were having fun, aren't you having fun? Tom's having fun." Jared slumped down a little and looked around for his beer. "Someone stole my beer, I think."

“I’m definitely having fun. Only, I’ve got to head out, phone date and all.” Tom laughed softly at Jared before looking toward Jensen and dropping his voice, “you good?”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Jensen smiled reassuringly at Tom and let his arm drop around Jared’s shoulder. “We’ll eventually work our way home. Say hey to Jamie for me.”

“Of course. Jared, it was awesome hanging out, getting to know you. I’ll make sure you’re invited along next time.” Tom reached out to squeeze Jared’s arm, smiling when the man looked up.

“Thanks, Tom. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure Jensen gets home okay.” Jared nodded furiously, sending his hair flying forward into his eyes. Smacking at it clumsily he shook his head and grinned as he waved at Tom.

“I believe it. Night boys,” Tom called over his shoulder with a laugh, shaking his head as he headed back into the bar.

Jensen knew there was no reason for Jared to remain so close to him but he wasn’t going to push him away. If a drunken Jared wanted to be all over him, Jensen could totally handle that. “There’s about half left in this mug, wanna polish it off before we go?”

"Okay," Jared said obligingly. Curling his fingers around the mug he let his head fall back against the bench and grinned up at Jensen. He must have slid down quite a bit because Jensen suddenly seemed a lot taller. "We should go and visit your dogs."

“Hmm, drunk and stumbling Jared with nearly two hundred pound dogs? Not sure how wise that would be.” Jensen laughed softly and turned toward Jared, brushing hair back from the man’s temple. “But if you want to, that’s okay. You can crash at my place if you want.”

Jared's eyelids felt a bit like there were lead weights attached to them. He smiled warmly and drank some more of the cool liquid from the mug. "Really? That would be awesome. You think one of your dogs might sleep with me? I'm a really good snuggler."

Feeling quite pleased with himself Jared emptied the glass and set it back down on the table. "Done."

“Well they’re pretty used to my bed but I could try? I mean, usually they flop all over each other.” Jensen laughed softly and reached out for the bill, checking on the money on the table before grabbing his wallet and pulling out cash for the difference. “Any pit stops before the Jeep?”

"Nope, m'good. Do you have water at your place? I'm really thirsty." Jared slid to the edge of the booth and pulled himself up on the side. Swaying slightly he waited for Jensen to slide out and patted him again on the chest.

"You're a good man, Jensen. I'm glad that we're gonna be friends." When Jensen turned toward him, Jared caught the man in a tight hug, squeezing him for a few moments. His nose brushed across Jensen's hair and Jared grinned. "You smell good," he muttered.

A shudder of pleasure rocked down Jensen’s spine and he leaned into Jared, wrapping arms slowly around him. God of course Jared would be a fantastic hugger. “Plenty of water, and thank you.” Jensen laughed softly and shifted back slightly, keeping his arm around Jared’s middle. “Come on, I’ve got a feeling the walk to the Jeep is going to be an experience.”

-=-=-

Jared wasn't sure why the walls to Jensen's apartment were moving so quickly but then he was on the floor and Jensen was laughing at him and he didn't really care that his knees were aching because - holy shit - Jensen had the best laugh ever.

Rolling over onto his back Jared peered up at the rather blurry-edged Jensen and grinned. “Shhhh, don’t draw attention to us.”

“Oh, I’m fairly sure the entire neighborhood heard you wailing ACDC as we drove down the street.” Jensen grinned and dipped down, closer to Jared. “So, you wanna risk it staying down there? I’m going to let the dogs out.”

"Let me have it!" Jared twisted over and lifted his leg to try and get his boot off. "M'ready," he mumbled.

The grin Jensen had been wearing for the entire forty minutes it took to get home was starting to get a little painful. He couldn’t help it. The thing he had for Jared had tripled in the evening they’d spent together and even if Jared woke in the morning and decided this was all a mistake, just hanging out, Jensen would treasure the memory.

So he kicked out of his shoes and hung up his jacket then headed through the kitchen. He could already hear the dogs scratching at the laundry room door. “Okay babies, I’m coming. Brace yourself Jared!” Jensen tugged the door open, laughing as the dogs circled around him, heard a thump from the hallway, and took off to investigate.

"Jesus," Jared muttered. There were too many paws and legs and noses for it to be just two dogs. After wrestling with the furry monsters for a while he managed to get an arm around the neck of each creature and they both sort of flopped down next to him.

Jared was peering upside down at Jensen as he padded back down the hall. "S'all under control here," he said brightly then Topher licked his mouth.

“Remind me not to kiss you.” Jensen snorted, pausing a moment later and clearing his throat. “I uh, okay. So, some water? Some advil and then bed. How does that sound?” He turned to head for the kitchen again, rubbing along his neck. He really hoped that Jared had no memory of that comment come morning.

Pushing up onto his knees Jared crawled for a few feet them used the dogs to get up to his feet. Topher snorted and drool spattered across Jared face as he was half way up. “Gross, Topher,” he muttered. Shrugging out of his jacket, Jared left it on the back of a chair and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Wiping his face with his shirt he followed the sound of Jensen puttering in the kitchen.

“Hi,” Jared said. He tossed his t-shirt onto the counter and wandered over to Jensen’s side. “What are we doing?”

“We’re-” Jensen’s eyes widened, the words catching in his throat as he found himself staring quite suddenly at Jared’s bare chest. “Uh-” Clearing his throat, Jensen turned to grab a glass and fill it quickly with water. “Water, advil. Then bed.” Jensen half smiled, offering the glass to Jared.

Taking the glass, Jared grinned. He drained the water in one go and panted when he finished, shoving his hand across his mouth to wipe it dry. “You have good water here. Can I have some more?”

Jensen looked so different when he was relaxed and happy. Jared liked it - and decided that he was going to make it his personal mission to put a smile on Jensen’s face at least once a day.

“Um, sure, of course.” Jensen smiled a little brighter and turned to fill up the water, setting it on the counter and grabbing the bottle of pills. “Two of these, I promise it’ll help the headache come morning. Then the rest of the water and upstairs.”

As Jared once more took the glass Jensen turned to get the dogs a treat, not quite sure he could handle seeing more water dripping along Jared’s smooth, golden skin. “Which dog you want in bed? Uh, god that sounds fucked up.”

After swallowing the pills down Jared looked around. "Where am I sleepin'?" It hadn't even occurred to him earlier than there might not be any room for him anywhere. Not that it really mattered. In his state he could probably pretty much crash anywhere.

“Well there’s a fold out couch, in the office upstairs. So, I mean, it’s probably not very comfortable but you’re drunk, I guess it won’t matter.” Jensen laughed softly and took Jared by the arm, pulling him around the counter. “Or there’s the couch, if for some reason you’d rather... can’t compare to a bed... why do I sound like the drunk one?”

Jared tried to look serious as he patted Jensen's cheek. "Because I've been drinking."

Jensen's cheek was warm and Jared swept his thumb over the curve of the man's cheek. "I bet your dogs won't stay with me."

“They um, are pretty used to... my bed, you know.” Jensen swallowed thickly and wet his lips, staring up at Jared. He had to remind himself that this was just a friend, a drunk friend, who maybe got a little too physical in his inebriated state. “You- you know, you could, sleep in there. If- I mean, forget it, it’d be a tight fit or ridiculous or something.”

Laughing shakily Jensen stepped around Jared, fingers absently trailing over Jill’s fur as she passed and headed for the steps.

Bottom lip sticking out slightly, Jared leaned in closer only to find Jensen gone. "You said your bed was really big! Come on - you can't say that and then not - whoa..." Jared stumbled when he discovered a dog right in front of him and just barely caught himself. Blinking slowly he looked around. "Where'd you go?"

His fuzzy vision managed to find Jensen again and he smiled. "We're coming!" Topher barked and Jared laughed as they both tumbled toward the bottom step.

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned but the smile was back. He waited by the steps and hooked his arm around Jared to keep him from stumbling. “Think you can make it up the steps? Topher, go on up.” He patted the dog’s side, sending him up the stairs before turning to Jared. “You really wouldn’t mind sleeping in my bed with my two giant dogs?”

Jared slid his hand around Jensen's waist and smiled. "It sounds perfect to me. You, two warm furry dogs. Wait, is your bed long enough for me? I hate when my feet hang off the end."

When Jared turned to grin down at Jensen's his lips brushed the man's cheek and they tingled. "You're sparky," Jared said.

“Jesus,” Jensen whispered, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he swayed into Jared’s heat. “I- it’s a, California King, really really big. So, yeah.” Jensen inhaled shakily and laid his hand for a moment on Jared’s chest. “Bed, let’s go upstairs, I- yeah.”

Swallowing the surge of nerves Jensen detached enough from Jared that he could take his arm and start leading him up the stairs. “Hold on, please don’t fall.” He didn’t need that on his conscious too, along with convincing a straight man to get in bed with him.

"No problem," Jared said as brightly as he could manage. He leaned heavily on Jensen as they made it up the rest of the stairs and down the hall to what he assumed was the bedroom. Topher's tail was thumping against the wall as they headed into the room and Jared couldn't help laughing.

How they all managed to get into bed, Jensen wasn’t entirely sure. He was half watching Jared hop out of his jeans for a few minutes before tugging his own shirt off. Part of him was scared how fast this thing could get awkward, come morning or whatever, but hell, it wasn’t like he was planning on molesting the guy in his sleep or something.

Finally kicking out of his jeans, Jensen flipped the light off and turned to Jared, watching him sway beside the bed. “You need help climbing in?” He asked with a soft smile, stopping beside Jared.

"Pfft." Jared waved a hand dismissively at Jensen and on his next swing forward simply let himself fall onto the bed. Face down, he breathed in the clean scent of the sheets and hummed softly in pleasure as he tried to get under the covers. "Help," he finally murmured when he realized he was a bit twisted up in the quilt.

Jensen’s heart fluttered as he laughed and reached forward, tugging hard at the quilt to pull it over Jared and get him somewhat straightened out. Almost instantly Topher and Jill were climbing up on the foot of the bed, walking around trying to get comfortable, and Jensen grinned as he tucked the blanket over Jared’s shoulder. “Need anything else before I climb in?”

"Get in here." Jared patted the pillow in front of him. "We gotta pillow talk or whatever you call it." He was a little relieved to be lying down and Jensen's bed was really comfortable. Jared stretched and tucked his feet under whichever dog was lying near them.

“Right, pillow talk,” Jensen murmured and walked quickly around the bed, sliding under the cool sheets and shifting to his side. Jared’s eyes were already mostly closed, barely opening every few moments. “Did you have a good night?” He asked quietly, reaching out to slip hair off Jared’s brow and ignoring the spark along his skin at the touch.

"I had an awesome night. I've been missing this. Hanging out with people - oooh, can you do that more? Again, I mean." Jared curled his fingers around Jensen's wrist to keep him touching his forehead. "When me and San were kids we used to draw on each other’s faces when we were falling asleep, like pretending to paint designs and stuff-" He broke off as he yawned and shifted closer.

“San?” Jensen asked softly, stroking his fingers slowly back through Jared’s hair then letting them drift over smooth skin. “Old friend of yours?” He liked the pleased smile on Jared’s face, even if he seemed mostly asleep.

"MMhmm. Sandy was my best friend growing up. She's this little brunette. Completely nuts but awesome. We don't get together much anymore. Makes me sad." Blinking a few times, Jared rubbed at his eye and then let his hand settle on Jensen's shoulder. "Come closer, I'll do your back," he murmured.

“My back?” Jensen was pretty sure he just continued to repeat Jared’s words. Likely because the mind was doing a real number to his sanity. Still, he shifted a little close, moving his legs around one dog’s body so he could inch closer to Jared.

As soon as Jensen was close enough, Jared draped his arm further over Jensen's back and circled his finger tips along the warm flesh. "Sometimes, I used to write things on San's back and see if she could tell what I was writing."

He liked the way Jensen smelled; clean and fresh, a little bit musky but it all blended together to be just Jensen. "Who was your best friend when you were a kid?"

“Just, this kid named Steve, lived across the street. We drifted apart in high school when I became, or uh, realized, I was gay. And he was, very much not.” Jensen was sure he sounded breathless but Jared’s fingers moving on his skin was nearly too much. “Were you and Sandy ever, together?”

"Like boyfriend girlfriend? Nah. Well, I kissed her once but it was like kissin' my sister." Jared laughed and shifted closer. "Whoever is on my feet is really warm and comfy," he said softly.

It was easy to see Jensen's eyes in the dark because the green glinted in the dim light coming through the window. Jared thought it was maybe the moon but he was too lazy to look. Too lazy and entirely too comfortable. "I haven't slept with anyone in a long time, I love falling asleep knowing someone else is right here. Don't you?"

“Yeah, it’s nice.” And this most certainly was, despite how Jensen was absolutely doomed because the crush he had for Jared had officially entered lethal levels. He smiled softly at Jared, finger sliding across his brow, over his cheek bone, along the bridge of his nose. Jared made some sort of pleased noise and Jensen’s breath hitched, his finger moving along the corner of Jared’s mouth. “When- when was the last time?”

"Too long," Jared murmured. Sifting through his memories he tried to think of the last time he'd actually fallen asleep touching someone. "Unless you count my mom's cat which fell asleep plastered to my chest last time I was home - probably Genevieve. But we split up before I was finished school. It was all wrong. Weird..." Jared yawned again and nestled a little closer. His fingers smoothed along the nape of Jensen's neck then he slipped his fingers into the man's soft hair.

“I get that, things being all wrong. Sometimes, it really is for the best.” Jensen wet his lips, his finger sweeping slowly along Jared’s bottom lip before he drew back slightly. “I’m sure you’ll meet someone soon, and she’s going to be so lucky to be with you. It’ll probably end up this epic romance, you’ll be ridiculously happy.”

"Dunno. Kissed this guy once, thought maybe - I dunno." Jared's mind was drifting. Jensen's touch was just perfectly soothing and Jared let out a long sigh. "M'glad I'm here," Jared mumbled.

Jensen stared wide-eyed at Jared, his palms suddenly a little damp. It was almost impossible to wrap his mind around the kissed this guy comment. “Y-yeah. I, I’m glad too.” Anything else he might try to say would only sound strangled so Jensen just continued to stare.

Jared’s eyes were entirely too achy to open anymore and he just shifted closer and curled his arm over Jensen’s neck. “Night,” he muttered.

This was quite possibly going to kill Jensen. In a very, very good way. “Night,” he whispered and slid just a little closer to the heat of Jared’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was smothering Jensen, and he was fairly certain he was sweating because it was hot. Groaning, Jensen twisted slightly, squirming on the mattress, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then he froze at the soft groan coming from the weight pressing onto his chest and the night rushed back in a flood of all too sharp touches and kissed a guy.

Jensen was totally screwed.

Eyes fluttering open slowly, Jensen lifted his head and looked down at Jared, floppy hair a mess over his face, body slanted across Jensen’s chest. He strained a little further and caught a sight of a pink collar, Jill, apparently had taken up residence on his legs. So, he was screwed, and he was going to be crushed alive.

Once more Jensen groaned and this seemed to be enough to attract the attention of the dogs. At once they were both up, clambering over Jensen and Jared, licking wherever they found skin. Jensen winced in sympathy when Topher licked into Jared’s parted lips, swallowing a laugh a moment later when the man jerked.

"Man, Topher," Jared muttered. But even as he complained his hand was curling around Topher’s neck, fingers ruffling the dog’s fur. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand Jared groaned and pried one eye open to peer up at Jensen. "Mornin'."

Jensen bit at his lip to keep from grinning and reached out, sliding hair out of Jared’s face. “Mornin’. How you feeling?” His touch hesitated after a moment, when he realized those kind of touches might not be as welcomed in the morning light and post-alcohol haze.

"Like I was just kissed by a dog." Jared smiled and hooked his leg over Jensen's so he could get more comfortable. Sliding his hand up Jensen's chest he pressed a finger to the man's lips. "Shhh, too early."

Closing his eye again Jared laughed softly and tried to figure out where his other arm was. "I can't feel my right arm," he said softly then laughed.

Jensen wasn’t sure he could feel anything, or maybe he was feeling too much. Maybe he had died from too much smothering and this was his heaven. That certainly wouldn’t be a bad thing. The dogs had clambered off downstairs, assuming Jensen would be down before they came back in from outside, but he knew they had ten minutes at least.

“Just keep your mouth closed when Topher comes back. You really won’t want those kinds of kisses.” Jensen laughed and shifted slightly under Jared, curling fingers over his arm and rubbing softly.

"Didn't snore, did I?" Jared grunted as he managed to get his arm out from under Jensen's pillow. It started to tingle and ache as the feeling came back. "I snore sometimes when I drink. And, judging by how sore my head is? I drank too much."

Grinning, Jared squinted as he opened his eyes slowly. "Sorry, am I too heavy?"

“No, you’re fine,” Jensen said quickly, probably too quickly, and smiled down at Jared. “Topher snores, so I just assumed it was him. Apparently you sleep cuddle too.” There was nothing normal about this, cuddling with Jared, and Jensen wasn’t sure how to process it.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a snuggler at heart. Doesn't bother you, does it?" Jared shifted closer because, it certainly didn't bother him. In fact, Jensen's body felt good - he was far more muscular than Jared had first thought.

Humming softly Jensen slowly shook his head then cleared his throat. “No. It feels, it’s, good. Yeah. Hey so, you want to go to breakfast? My treat? Then we could um, do some group planning? I mean, if you’re not busy.” Spending a Saturday with Jared? Hell, yes.

"Mmm, sure. Can we sleep for a few more days first?" Jared laughed softly and nuzzled into Jensen's neck. "You smell really fuckin' good. Did I tell you that last night? I remember thinking it." Jared's memory was a little hazy but that wasn't terribly surprising.

“You might have mentioned it.” Jensen laughed as his fingers moved through Jared’s hair. Nuzzling, skin, lips, and Jared’s breath. Jensen was finding it a little difficult not to get turned on and he really didn’t know how to explain that. “You smell, like my bed. And my dogs. And maybe like me. So I guess good. I mean, it is good, I like.” Jensen nearly smacked his palm into his face. You’d never know he was almost thirty.

Jared simply smiled for a few moments then shifted back a little. "I suppose if you want to get going I should get up."

Stretching slowly, he arched his back up off the mattress, hand sliding down Jensen's chest. Letting out a long sigh Jared pushed the covers down a little. "Do you mind if I shower? Oh, and do you have a t-shirt I can borrow? I know, I'm a pest."

“Not at all.” Jensen had to swallow some type of strangled moan at the idea of Jared in one of his shirts. He watched Jared’s body move through a series of stretches until it became too much. Rolling off the side of the mattress Jensen scrubbed a hand through his hair then reached out to snag his glasses, slipping them on as he stood. “I’ll try to find a shirt that won’t cling to you, you’re all, built and stuff.”

"You're pretty built too. You should dress differently man, I had no idea you were that muscular till... well - you know." Smiling, Jared rolled over and then blinked a few times. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Jensen, half-naked in glasses, hair all sleep-ruffled was stirring odd feelings in the pit of Jared’s stomach.

“Normally I wear contacts.” Jensen smiled over his shoulder at Jared and shrugged. “And I’ve been told guidance counselors are supposed to have a certain image or something.” Reaching into the closet Jensen pulled a shirt from the hanger then turned, tossing it at Jared. “Go shower, it’s through there. I’m gonna feed the kids before they come up here and start getting demanding.”

Sitting up slowly, Jared rubbed his chest. “Hey, Jensen? Thanks. Not just for letting me stay here, but-” Jared shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was thanking Jensen for but he felt more comfortable there than he’d felt anywhere for a long time.

Jensen’s smile softened and he looked down as he slipped a shirt on. “It’s really my pleasure. Uh, I mean, it’s just, been fun hanging out with you. And, the bed sharing thing, it- it was something I hadn’t realized how much I missed so...” Jensen trailed off with a blush as he looked at Jared. “I hope it’ll happen again soon - I mean, the, the hanging out, you don’t have to share a bed with me and my giant dogs again.” Jensen laughed shakily and turned to grab his jeans before he kept spewing nonsense at Jared.

"I'd like to," Jared said quietly. Swinging his legs out from under the covers he rubbed his hand through his hair. "Hang out, and share the bed." Standing he heading to the shower, closing the door behind him and then sinking back against it. Strange feelings indeed.

-=-=-=-

Jensen felt a little like he was floating on some crazy, roller coaster cloud. Or whatever. He’d never been that good at forming coherent words. Especially when it came to Jared and the last week he and Tom had spent really getting to know the man. Jared had worked at the high school for over a year, taking over when Mr. Plate retired after an injury the year before, but their friendship had been barely casual.

Sure Jensen had crushed on him from a far, and for a while that worked for him. Now though, he’d spent nearly an entire weekend with Jared - in which the man slept in his bed twice because Saturday night he insisted Jensen should be allowed to get drunk and they ended up playing some Star Wars drinking game.

Then there was the school week, where Jared had been around every lunch with Jensen and Tom, then most days after school to get things rolling on the GSA. Jensen learned Jared was a touchy feely kind of guy - which was great when he was touching Jensen and maddening when he was touching anyone else in the same playful, maybe flirty way.

Basically, Jensen was starting to feel like the aftermaths of a tornado, all jumbled up and confused. So when Tom showed up to his house early on Friday night, Jensen was relieved. He wanted to see Jared, of course he did, but he needed to talk to his friend.

“I brought three bags of chips, think that will be enough for Jared?” Tom asked with a laugh as he stepped out onto the back deck, skirting around Topher as he came sniffing toward him. “Jen? What’s wrong? Jared’s coming right?”

Jensen looked up, blinking at Tom in mild surprise though he should have known his friend would know him so well. “Yeah he’s coming. He’s running a little late, something about a cake from some bakery that we have to try.”

“Cool.” Tom nodded and dropped the bags of chips on the table before crossing to Jensen and the grill, leaning agaisnt the deck rail. “So why do you look so...”

“Confused? Torn? Head over heels?” Jensen suggested with a small smile, slowly closing the grill so it could continue to heat. “That obvious huh?”

“I do know you very well,” Tom pointed out softly and slid to the side enough that Jensen could join him leaning against the rail. “The Jared thing?”

“Of course the Jared thing.” Jensen sighed and rubbed along his brow. “He’s just, so amazing. Before, when he was just a guy from a far, I used to tell myself that it didn’t matter how I felt because he probably wasn’t so great when you got to know him. But fuck I was so wrong. He’s funny and sweet, charming, he makes me laugh and he’s absolutely great with the dogs. So add that to him being fucking gorgeous and god, he’s the perfect package. He is exactly the type of man I have always wanted to be with.”

Tom’s arm slid around Jensen’s shoulder and he tugged him closer, turning to press his lips to Jensen’s temple. “Jen, I’ve watched him with you this week, he’s... there always a smile on his face when he sees you, he practically climbs all over you. Maybe it’s not so hopeless. Hell, he spent the night with you and the two mutts twice and I bet you anything he’ll figure out a way to stay over tonight. Maybe, you should take a chance with him.”

Pursing his lips Jensen turned toward Tom and slid an arm around his waist, letting his head drop to the man’s shoulder and tuck against his neck. “But what if I do? What if I try and kiss him and he freaks out? I don’t want to lose what we have so soon.”

Jensen listened to Tom’s soft sigh and closed his eyes as a hand slid through his hair. “You’ll never know either way Jensen, until you just go for it. You did say he kissed a guy right? Maybe he’s curious, maybe he wants to try but doesn’t know how to take the first step. You could help him.”

“I hate you for being right,” Jensen mumbled but smiled, letting his hand rest on Tom’s chest as he soaked in the comfort from the touch. Tom’s lips rested against his temple and Jensen had to admit it was nice to have a touch he was over analyzing, even if he’d rather it was Jared’s arms around him, lips on him.

Jared knew that Tom and Jensen were close. He wasn't quite prepared for how it made him feel when he peered over the gate to Jensen's back garden to see them, basically, holding each other. They looked like a couple and Jared stepped back slightly feeling a little like it was something that he shouldn't intrude upon.

At almost the exact moment that Jared decided he should just leave again, Topher looked up and barked when he saw Jared. Forcing a smile on his face Jared fumbled with the lock for a bit and then managed to get through the gate without dropping the box from the bakery. "Hi guys," he called out.

Holding the cake up above his shoulder level, Jared reached down and scratched Topher behind the ears. "Traitor," he whispered.

Jensen detached from Tom and grinned on reflex, heading toward Jared. “Hey, is that the infamous cake I’ve heard so much about?” He held one arm out, already accustomed to the hugs Jared liked to give out so readily.

As soon as Jensen held out his arm Jared shoved the cake box forward. “I’m gonna say hi to the dogs, you hold that?”

Something tightened in Jensen’s chest and he fumbled for the box, barely managed to grip it before Jared was turning and ducking down to wrestle the dogs. That freshly spit from a tornado feeling was back and Jensen looked down at the cake before slowly turning and looking at Tom with wide eyes.

The man was frowning and he shrugged then stepped forward, taking the cake. “I’ll put this inside and get some beers.”

“Tom, wait, please,” Jensen whispered, looking over at Jared and back. “What if-”

“It’s fine Jen, I’m sure it is. I’ll be a couple minutes at most.” Tom smiled soft and encouraging at him before turning and heading inside.

Jensen watched until Tom disappeared then slowly turned back to Jared, arms sliding over his chest. The man was nearly tackling the dogs and Jensen decided he must have simply been excited about seeing them, so blowing off the hug from Jensen? That was just, nothing, no big deal.

Clearing his throat Jensen tried a small smile and leaned against the railing, watching as Jared flopped onto his back and Topher immediately dropped on his chest, Jill on his legs. “They miss laying in bed with you, apparently two bodies are better than one or something.” Jensen could be casual about this, Jared would prove that Jensen had just been overreacting.

"I miss them," Jared said softly. Smiling slightly, Jared smoothed his hand over Topher's head. "Am I interupting anything? You and Tom... I mean..." He dropped his gaze and smiled when Topher pawed at his chest.

“Me and Tom?” Jensen frowned, looking over his shoulder once more in confusion. It slowly dawned on him, the whole, nearly cuddling thing that Jared had walked in on. Yeah, that probably had to look weird. Jensen’s smile grew slightly and he shook his head. “No. There is no, me and Tom. I mean, he’s a very close friend but he’s also in a very committed relationship. And, he’s very, incredibly, straight. You weren’t interrupting anything but me being melodramatic and him being a good friend.”

Jensen stepped toward Jared and hesitated, dropping his gaze, hands stuffing into his pockets. “Is that why- the um, why you wouldn’t hug me?” Jensen laughed weakly and looked up. “Not that, you have to or anything.”

“What? No,” Jared lied. He knew his cheeks were pinking up and sat up so he could bury his face in Topher’s fur. “Cake,” he muttered.

After a few moments he looked up and smiled slightly. “And you can touch whoever you want. I mean, it’s not like I’m dating you or anything. I just didn’t want to bust in on - a … like a talk or something.” Dropping his gaze back to Topher Jared frowned when the dog tilted his head and blinked up at Jared. Sometimes, he could swear those dogs read minds.

Any fluttering hope Jensen might have felt at the idea of Jared being jealous was suddenly crushed under Jared’s words. He stepped back and rolled his lips together, rubbing his palms on his thighs. “Right,” he said quietly and turned away, heading to the grill to throw the meat on.

It was foolish to get emotional about this. He knew Jared was straight - except one kiss apparently - and Jensen was a grown man.

“Beer!” Tom called as he came back out onto the deck, setting three bottles down on the table. “Oh hey Jensen, Jamie gets a long weekend come Thursday, she’s going to fly out, we should all do something.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Jensen nodded, keeping his gaze down as he turned to retrieve a beer from the table.

Tom watched Jensen curiously for a moment before looking back at Jared and holding up the extra bottle. “Jared, you free next weekend? I’d love for you to meet my girl. Usually we drive up to the mountains, hike. You and Jensen could take the Jeep so the mutts could come along. Jamie thinks they’re adorable.”

Pushing the dogs off gently, Jared stood up and headed over to grab the beer. "Thanks Tom. I'm not - I might have this thing. School thing with... with the team. Can I let you know? Let you guys know?" Smiling, Jared sank down into one of the deck chairs and fiddled with the label on his beer bottle.

“Oh, yeah, sure, no problem.” Tom nodded, the smile on his lips dimming slightly before he rolled his shoulders back and dropped into one of the vacant chairs.

“I’m sure Jared will get sick of us eventually Tom, lord knows how overwhelming you can be.” Jensen was trying for joking, but his voice felt too noticeably flat. And that weird tightness was still in his chest. “I need to- I’ll be back. Someone watch the grill.”

Keeping his gaze down Jensen turned and headed inside, determined to shake off the weird feeling before he ruined their entire evening.

Tom stared wide-eyed at the door then turned his gaze to Jared. “Did I miss something?”

Guilt gnawed away at Jared gut. He knew he was behaving stupidly but there were too many things going on inside his mind and most of them he didn't really understand. When he looked up he shook his head. "Not that I know of." He shrugged for good measure and drained half his beer under Tom's steady gaze.

“Really? So, Jensen looks like you kicked Jill because...” Tom sighed and shook his head, holding up a hand before Jared could continue. “Never mind, not my place to be butting in, not if I don’t want Jensen to flay me alive. Just, you two are okay, right?” Tom glanced over at the grill then back at Jared.

“Did he say something? Should I not be...” Jared wasn’t even sure what the hell they were not talking about but he was pretty sure it had to do with what he was sure he wasn’t feeling. “Should I go?”

“If by go you mean go check on him? Then yes. He, come on Jared, you’re not blind.” Tom smiled sadly at him and shrugged, pushing out of his chair and crossing to the grill.

Sliding his beer onto the table Jared stood slowly. “What do you mean?”

Tom frowned down at the food for a long moment before turning to Jared and giving him a weak smile. “God, he’ll hate me if this screws things up but I think, I think you have a right to know. Jared, he’s into you. Like, a lot. Remember last week when I mentioned him pining for someone? Well, yeah...” Tom gestured to Jared, hand sliding up through his hair.

“Okay, sorry about that.” Jensen rubbed his hands against the dry towel as he stepped onto the deck. “Just washing up. How’s the- what’s going on?” Jensen frowned, drawing to a stop and looking between Tom and Jared. He got the distinct feeling he was interrupting something, and it might not be so good.

Jared's mouth was open and he closed it quickly, heat flooding up his neck as he looked everywhere but at Jensen. "Tom was just..." Jared wasn't entirely sure what Tom was doing -but it had certainly stirred up all the craziness inside his gut again.

“Tom was just...” Jensen repeated, watching as Jared fidgeted in place then looking over at Tom. “What were you just?”

“Uh, well. Just, looking after the food.” Tom whirled around to face the grill, his shoulders tense.

Jensen’s bad feeling was growing in leaps and bounds and he swallowed thickly, arms sliding across his chest. “Jared? Are you okay?”

Jared shoved his hands into his pockets then pulled them out again and folded his arms. When he looked up and saw he was standing the same way as Jensen he dropped his arms to his sides and shrugged. "Fine, it's all - I'm fine. This is fine. Do you want anything? Can I do anything, I mean?" Taking a step back he bumped against the chair and nearly knocked it over.

“I’m just - I’m gonna throw the ball for the dogs. Okay? Okay.” Smiling shakily, Jared jogged across the lawn to where he could see Topher’s favorite tennis ball. He just needed to think, or something. He wasn’t sure what.

Jensen’s smile fell completely as he watched Jared move further away. All week the man had basically been all over him and now he’d been snubbed from a hug and Jared seemed like he couldn’t get far enough away. Jensen felt maybe just a little sick. “Tom,” he said softly, walking to his friend’s side. “What the hell is going on?”

Even if Jensen didn’t know Tom well, the guilty smile on the man’s face would have been enough to have his chest clenching painfully. “I, I was trying to encourage him to go check on you, you know? Because I could tell something happened when I was inside. And then, I um, I might have let it slip that you, you know, that you had feelings for him.”

Jensen’s vision blurred as he sucked in a sharp and painful breath. “Tom. Please say you’re joking. Please.” It felt like far too soon for this all to be over.

“I’m sorry Jen. I honestly thought he’d just, you know, bounce up and say oh hey me too let’s kiss! I didn’t think... I swear I was trying to do what was best, for you, I just want you to be happy and you are with him.” Tom was nearly pleading, his hand coming out to rest on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Jesus, how am I even supposed to look at him now? He- he’s going to be all weird with me. He already wouldn’t even touch me after he saw you and me hugging. Maybe something finally reminded him that I’m gay and oh yeah, straight guys don’t share beds and hugs and touches with their gay friends who just happen to be in love with them.” Jensen was nearly panting as he stepped back, shaking his head. “I gotta- I can’t- look I’ll just be inside. Finish the food or whatever. Tell Jared- or, no, please, don’t tell Jared anything more.”

Still shaking his head Jensen turned and headed back upstairs, bee lining for the stairs. Once he had the bedroom door closed behind him he moved to the window, watching his dogs running across the yard. He kind of wished they were with him, because dogs couldn’t talk and spill secrets. Even if Tom’s intentions had been good, Jensen was sure the fall out was going to be painful.

Jared saw Jensen go back into the house and he blew out a breath. It was so strange how things could change so quickly. One minute, he understood everything and then the next it was all upside down and he was on shaky ground. He tossed the ball a few more times for the dogs and then headed back toward Tom.

Picking up his beer he drained about half of it and set it back down on the table. "So. Should I go and check on him this time?"

“Man, I don’t know. Clearly I’m just fucking things up left and right.” Tom sighed, flipping the burgers on the grill then looking back at Jared. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I thought it would just all, go different and that’s not fair to either of you. I really hope I didn’t just completely destroy your friendship with him because I know how important that is to him.”

Jared sighed and stared at Tom’s back for a few moments then headed toward the door. “Give us a few minutes. We’ll come down and eat.”

He pulled the door open, held it while the dogs padded into the kitchen then kicked off his boots. He knew that Jensen would be upstairs; he often said that his bedroom was his favorite room. He could see the yard; the tree was right below the window and in evening, the sunset would light up the whole room.

When he got to the top of the stairs Jill was whining and sniffing at the bottom of the door like she could suck Jensen under it if she tried hard enough. He smiled and knocked gently. “Jen?”

Jensen wasn’t so sure he was ready for a conversation with Jared but he figured getting it over with would be best in the long run. Maybe they could still salvage some part of their friendship and the evening, though Jensen highly doubted it would end the way he had been hoping it would - which was mainly with them both in bed with the dogs.

Rubbing a hand up through his hair Jensen sighed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, come on in.” There were probably better places then his bedroom to have a talk like this, but moving would just make things more awkward.

As soon as Jared pushed the door open the dogs practically knocked him out of the way to get to Jensen. They were a little subdued once they reached the man’s side; almost like they really could sense something was going on. “They wanted to be in here real bad,” Jared said softly.

A slight smile tugged at Jensen’s lips and he reached out, sliding his hands over both dogs. Topher climbed up first and flopped down behind him on the bed, Jill following shortly after and taking her place on his lap. Jensen huffed out a small laugh and looked up at Jared. “Well, thanks for, bringing them up.”

"I wanted to come in too. I mean, we should probably talk, right?" Judging by the expression on Jensen's face, Jared figured they all were worried about the same things; just maybe for different reasons.

“Look, I know Tom told you, and I just, I don’t want you thinking I’m going to get weird about it or anything. I... well, I understand if you want to keep your distance for a while or something. I... um, sorry, I can’t really apologize for feeling like...” Jensen groaned and scratched his jaw. “Should I let you talk now?”

“I got confused,’ Jared blurted out. “We’ve been spending all this time together and it made me think things, feel things. Things I wasn’t prepared for - or didn’t - I don’t know. But when I saw you and Tom it made me feel - sick - like jealous or something. It’s stupid. You’ve been friends for so long - and then Tom told me and I … I don’t know.” Jared shrugged, shifting his weight nervously. “Now you should probably talk again.”

Jensen pursed his lips, confusion and hope curling through him as he considered Jared’s words. It felt too good to be true, like Jared was going to follow up with something like, we need to spend time apart so I stop feeling this way. Clearing his throat, Jensen nodded slowly and considered how best to answer. “Well I know that you know, there’s no reason to be jealous but I... god, Jared it hurt when you wouldn’t even touch me. I understand if you need time or, or whatever you need but, I wish you wouldn’t pull away from me.”

“So, things can be the way they were?” Jared took a step closer and scratched at the aching heat on the side of his neck. “Friends... and you won’t hold it against me that I freaked a little.”

“Oh uh, no. Not at all. I’m sure freaking was, normal.” Jensen nodded slowly as he stared down at Jill, stroking fingers through her fur. He was trying desperately to tell himself it was for the best, being friends like they were, Jensen could - maybe, possibly - get over the way he felt toward the man. Forcing a smile, Jensen looked up at Jared and shrugged. “Most people would probably freak out, but I promise I won’t hold it against you. Things can be, however you want.”

"It wasn't 'cause it was you. I just. I mean, you're my friend - pretty much my only friend. That's important to me." Jared wandered slowly over to the bed and sat down behind Jensen and the dogs.

“I understand.” Jensen swallowed thickly, rubbing his fingers along the back of his neck. “It’s okay, really. I, I’m just glad you’re not upset.” The last few words came out strangled in a way Jensen was trying to avoid and he stared hard down at his lap, taking a moment to get himself under control. “So, we’re all good.”

“Yeah, I guess. You could probably hug me. Or something,” Jared said softly. He leaned closer to Topher and slid his fingers through the dog’s fur.

Jensen was a little worried his laugh came out too pained so he leaned across Jill and slid his arms around Jared. It seemed safest to not discuss it any further, he had to take what Jared would give and if that was friendship, then it would have to be enough. He laid his head on Jared’s shoulder and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes against the heat and pleasure stirring up in him.

Jared leaned closer then slid his hand up to cup the side of Jensen's neck. His heart was thumping a little harder, like it was pounding out some kind of secret message to Jensen. Jill snorted, then let out a big sigh and crawled out from between them.

Each breath Jensen pulled in was laced with the scent he’d come to associate with Jared over the last week. Something with the hint of musk, a faint cologne or body wash, fresh and crisp. Jensen let his nose brush across Jared’s neck as he shifted closer, pulling in a deep lungful of the sweet smell.

Jared's skin shivered to life and he closed his eyes slowly. "You... are you okay?" He wasn't sure why he asked that - maybe it was the look he'd seen on Jensen's face earlier. Even completely caught up in his own confusion he could see that he'd hurt Jensen and he didn't like it. Not at all.

Pulling back Jensen straightened up and rubbed fingers through his hair. “Yeah I’ll- I’m fine. I’m glad you’re not upset.” Jensen’s chest felt heavy, but he figured that would just take some time. “I bet the burgers are about ready.” Jensen laughed softly when both dogs perked up, looking toward the door.

Jared eyes locked on Jensen's face; the way the lines were etched a little too deeply around the man's mouth and what he was certain was hurt in those crystal green eyes. When Jensen turned to smile at the dogs as they nudged the door open, Jared leaned in and pressed his lips to Jensen's cheek.

Something warm slid down Jensen’s spine and his eyes closed, heart stuttering a beat. “Jared,” he whispered and shifted back slightly, lifting fingers to gently touch his cheek. “It’s- I’m fine, okay?” He reached out to tuck hair behind Jared’s ear like he’d gotten in the habit of and redirected at the last moment, dropping his hand to Jared’s arm and squeezing.

Jared's smile faltered slightly and he pulled back. "Oh, yeah. Okay." Hurt nipped at Jared and he rubbed his chest absent-mindedly. "Wanna head downstairs? Tom's probably panicking."

“You go ahead. I’m just- I just need...” Jensen sighed and pushed up to his feet, rubbing along his arm. He was supposed to be getting over this, Jared was just being his nice, sweet self and Jensen was going to ruin it all by making things awkward again. Something sharp pricked in his eyes and he headed to the dresser, fiddling with things along the surface.

Most of the time, Jared had no trouble knowing how to be around people. Hell, he usually just tried to be himself and it nearly always seemed to work out well. But - the tension in the room was heavy and uncomfortable; a weight that Jared was unaccustomed to. "It doesn't feel like everything is okay."

Pushing up from the bed, Jared paced over to stand behind Jensen. Hesitating a moment he sighed and then slid his hand over Jensen's shoulder. "How do I make this better?"

“It’ll be fine, I swear. I just have to, I’ve got to get over this.” Jensen blinked at the burn of tears, huffing out a small, annoyed breath as he rolled his eyes. When he looked up at the mirror above his dresser his eyes caught Jared’s and he looked away quickly, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye.

“Jared, I have feelings for you and- it’s- you know, it’ll be okay, once I adjust and then we’ll be friends, like we have been. I’m sorry; I don’t mean to make this worse.” Jensen sighed, turning toward Jared.

“You didn’t ask me.” Jared’s finger only had to stretch a little to brush over the back of Jensen’s hand.

“Didn’t ask you what?” Jensen frowned, eyes fixing down at the touch on his hand.

“What I felt - if I felt anything.” As much as he felt like he wanted to he was completely unable to pull his eyes away from Jensen’s gaze.

Jensen blinked slowly, staring up at Jared with slightly wide eyes. “You said, you said you wanted us to be friends, like before. I figured...”

Jared swallowed the nerves that were fighting to overtake him and shrugged a shoulder. "I am your friend. I just think there are other things I feel. It's ... I don't understand it all." Smiling, Jared stepped back toward the door. "Come downstairs and eat," he urged.

“Go ahead. We shouldn’t leave Tom alone with the kids too long anyway, especially when food’s involved.” Jensen smiled slightly, stepping back toward the bathroom. “I’ll be there in a few.”

Jared nodded silently and turned quickly to head out the door. He had a feeling that if he stayed any longer he might do something he wasn’t quite ready for.

Jensen listened to Jared on the steps, the sliding glass door creaking a moment later, then turned slowly to drop onto the edge of the bed. At this point he didn’t want to dare to hope for anything, because Jared sounded genuinely confused and the last thing Jensen wanted was to give the guy some sort of complex.

The idea that he was going to get over this though, the feelings he had for Jared that were pulsing so intense through him, was rapidly falling away. After all, it seemed Jared was just going to continue being his amazing self and Jensen was... hopelessly done for.

He took at least five minutes to stop being so miserable then forced all the emotions deep inside, burying them down and pushing up to his feet. Sometimes Jensen had to pretend he wasn’t in a horrible mood at school, speaking to kid after kid about problems that were occasionally pretty petty. If Jensen could fake his way through that, he could fake his way through an evening with his friends.

-=-=-=-

“Sorry, sorry I’ve got to take this,” Tom said even as he pulled up his phone and stood. “I should take off anyway. Thanks for the cake Jared.”

“Oh wait Tom-” Jensen stood but it wasn’t quick enough, the man was already heading inside, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared inside. Jensen rolled his lips together and looked down at Jared, shrugging a shoulder. “He likes to do that. Jamie, well, I’m sure you put it together, considering he spent a solid hour talking about her.”

“Yeah, she’s important to him. He must be excited about her visit.” Jared smiled and stood up, stretching his legs out a little. “I guess - it’s late. Should I... do you want me to go?”

Jensen looked up at Jared quickly then dropped his gaze, scratching over his arm. “I thought maybe- well, um, it’s whatever you want.” Jensen sighed and stepped to the side, nearly bumping into Jared as the man moved forward. Laughing nervously, Jensen half started to one one way as Jared did, resulting in some weird sort of half dance.

Finally catching Jensen in his arms, Jared smiled down at him. “Can you tell me one thing honestly?” His fingers slid along the bottom of Jensen’s shirt, settled on his hips.

Breath hitching, Jensen looked down at Jared’s arm, his hand, then back up at the man. “Sure, I- I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Is it harder for you if I stay here? I mean, I like it. And I don’t know what the hell I’m doing beyond... I like being with you... and the kids.” A slight smile tugged at Jared’s lips and his fingers pressed a little harder against Jensen’s sides. “I don’t mind either way. Well, I do. I like being here - but I want to be your friend more than anything else.”

“Ah see, things like that.” Jensen laughed shakily and shook his head, torn with the conflicting emotions running through him. “If it doesn’t bother you, knowing how I feel, then... I like you staying, so.” The heat from Jared’s fingers was a little maddening and Jensen was starting to feel a little like everything was throwing him in a thousand directions.

“And, it doesn’t bother you... how I feel?” Jared pressed a little closer and then slid his palms around to Jensen’s back, pulling him into a warm, tight hug.

“You want to be my friend. Why would that bother me?” Jensen said softly and stepped into Jared’s heat, laying his head on the man’s shoulder. He was worn from the false carefree happiness he’d been carrying around all evening and it felt far too good to sink against Jared’s body.

Jared frowned slightly and rested his cheek against Jensen's hair. "I don't think you.. well, I'd like to stay if that's okay."

Closing his eyes he couldn't help tightening his arms and pulling Jensen in closer. It was comforting, the familiar scent, and the noises the dogs were making as they snuffled around the BBQ. It was funny, Jensen's home felt more like Jared's home than anywhere else did. It had sneaked up on him - that feeling of being comfortable, being wanted, and belonging.

“It’s okay,” Jensen whispered, nose turning to brush Jared’s neck once more. There was still that smell of him, added with the lingering scent of his dogs and grill smoke and Jensen’s lips twitched in a small smile. He’d really be okay with never stepping out of this embrace. “Only let’s not get drunk tonight yeah? I’m nearly thirty, can’t handle two weekends in a row of being wasted.”

Laughing, Jared pulled back slightly - just enough to see Jensen's face. "Well, I wasn't planning on it. I was thinking some nice music - get all comfy and warm on the couch, dog pile and watch a movie till we're so tired we crawl into bed? What do you think?"

Tilting his head sideways Jared smiled, hands lingering on Jensen's hips then sliding up to his arms. "I promise to be good."

“I’m not sure how to answer that.” Jensen laughed shakily and nodded. “But uh, yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I’ll even let you pick the movie.” Smiling almost shyly up at Jared, Jensen half-shrugged and dropped his gaze.

"I pick much more awesome movies. You however, must choose the snack. I know you're probably not hungry but I will be and I'm not getting up once I get comfy. And no complaining about what movie I choose?" Jared cocked an eyebrow and hooked a finger under Jensen's chin to bring his gaze back up.

“Well considering your options are from my movies, I think it’ll be fine. I think I’ll pick out some nice carrots, you know, for a snack.” Jensen was aware that he was whispering more than anything else, his words nearly breathless as he stared up at Jared with rapidly softening eyes.

Jared's eyes moved from Jensen's eyes to his lips and then back again. "Carrots? That sounds really healthy. What about that ice cream you keep hidden in the freezer. Topher found it." Licking his lips Jared let his fingers trail down Jensen's jaw to settle against the side of the man's neck.

“Hey, no blaming Topher, I’m sure you raid my fridge in the middle of the night.” Jensen wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but the heat of Jared’s fingers soaked into his skin and Jensen couldn’t help wetting his lips. “I guess we could share another piece of cake,” he whispered, swallowing thickly. “It was pretty tasty frosting.”

"With ice cream," Jared added. Topher barked behind them and Jared laughed softly. "Jen?"

“Maybe a scoop or two,” Jensen breathed, his own lips twitching in a smile as he watched Jared’s dimples form and shift. “You okay?”

“Can I try something?” Jared looked down at Jensen’s shirt, thumb brushing over the collar of it.

“Um, yes.” Jensen laughed weakly and glanced down then back up. “Like what?”

Locking his gaze with Jensen's once more Jared smiled and breathed in and out a few times. Leaning closer, Jared let his hand slide up a little until his finger tips slid into Jensen's hair. "Don't hate me," he said softly. Just as Jensen opened his mouth to speak Jared closed the distance between them and caught Jensen's lips in a soft kiss.

Jensen gasped, maybe because he’d been anticipating but never actually believed it would happen, and his eyes fluttered closed. The touch was soft and tentative; Jensen’s mind was reeling until he felt Jared beginning to pull back. He had no idea how Jared might react in the aftermath but if this was Jensen’s chance to prove that kissing him was a great idea, he was going to take advantage of it.

Pressing forward, Jensen slid his hand to the back of Jared’s neck and held him there, head tilting to the side as his lips parted and smoothed firmly over his friend’s. He couldn’t help the soft moan, the shudder of his shoulders, the way his free hand came to rest on Jared’s chest just to feel his quickening breath.

Jared was caught off guard by the heat that shot through his body. He felt a little like he was drowning and coming alive all at the same time but the lack of air and the way the earth fell out from under him made him sway sideways a little. Gripping Jensen's shirt with both hands, Jared let out a strange half-whimper and pulled back slowly.

He knew that his face must reflect everything that was whirling through his mind and body. He panted softly and held tight to Jensen's shirt. When he licked his lips, he tasted Jensen and shuddered slightly then let out a breathy laugh. "Wow."

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered his voice shaking slightly as he pulled in a slow breath. “That was, good. Really...” Jensen was almost afraid to open his eyes, wanting to savor this moment. He felt a nudge along his leg and smiled softly, dropping a hand to brush his fingers along Jill’s head. “You all confused?”

“You asking me or her?” Jared smiled dimples and all. Realizing he was still clutching Jensen’s shirt he pried his fingers loose and smoothed the material down. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t- no apologizing, not about, not any of that.” Jensen smiled and half-shrugged, wetting his lips and barely swallowing down a shudder of pleasure. “Let’s go inside, watch the movie or whatever. Um, yeah?” Jensen reached up, tucking hair behind Jared’s ear, thumb sliding along his jaw.

Turning into Jensen's touch, Jared smiled against his friend's hand. "Only if you agree to the ice cream officially."

“Yeah yeah, we can have ice cream.” Jensen laughed and shook his head, fingers resting on Jared’s jaw a moment longer before he turned and headed inside. “But no sharing with the dogs,” he called over his shoulder.

Jared turned and whispered to Topher and Jill. “Don’t you worry, I’ll distract him and you can have the bowls before-” He ran into Jensen who had stopped at the back door with his hands on his hips. Grinning, Jared shrugged innocently then bolted past Jensen into the house. Topher and Jill raced past him down the hall and Jared nearly fell half way to the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Jensen grinned down at his feet and trailed after Jared. Maybe, it was going to be a really good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen groaned as a large paw connected with his spleen as Topher crawled from one side of Jared, over both their laps, then hopping down onto the floor. Jill perked up a moment later and padded after him and Jensen grinned as he turned to look at Jared. “They can never seem to be far apart from each other, have you noticed that? It always amuses me. They’ve been that way since I got them.”

"Maybe they're soul mates," Jared muttered. Shifting his aching legs - the dogs were heavy - he swung them to the side and laid down, resting his head on Jensen's lap. The credits were rolling on the movie and Jared closed his eyes for a few moments before rubbing at them. "You tired?"

“They’re brother and sister perv.” Jensen laughed, letting his hand drop heavy down on Jared’s chest. “Not so tired but I, we could lay down, if you want.” He smiled down at Jared, brushing fingers through his friend’s hair.

Blinking his eyes open Jared turned a little to look up at Jensen. “I’m a little nervous,” he said softly. It wasn’t that he thought Jensen would do anything to him or anything weird like that. It was actually kind of the opposite.

“About, being in bed with me?” Jensen’s smile wavered slightly, his eyes softening at the edges. “You know I, I won’t push you. Whatever you want or don’t want, it’s okay.”

Jared laughed quietly then dragged his thumb across his bottom lip. “Not you I’m worried about.” His mind was still spinning. In fact, if he hadn’t already seen the movie he would probably have no idea what had happened in it. Every time Jensen had shifted next to him, Jared had been distracted, wondering. All the what ifs and maybes were driving him a little mad.

Sitting up, Jared swung his legs down and stood up. He stretched, buying time for his courage to catch up to his thoughts. He was sure he could feel Jensen's eyes on him, and maybe he pushed the stretch a little more. When he turned around he smiled and stepped a little closer.

He could be brave. He could try things. It wasn't like he'd never had sex; and he liked Jensen a hell of a lot more than any of the women he'd slept with.

Jared's hand darted up and scratched at the back of his neck. He laughed nervously then kneeled down on the couch and swung a leg over Jensen's lap and straddled him. Shifting closer he licked his lips and gazed down into Jensen's eyes as heat spiraled through his body. "Testing a theory," he said thickly.

“Oh.” Jensen stared wide-eyed up at Jared, his heart slamming hard in his chest. The heat of his friend was instantly soaking into his thighs, curling through him and Jensen’s lips twitched in a smile.

After a moment he let his hands drop to Jared’s hips, shifting beneath him slightly on the couch. “And? How’s that going?”

“Well. I - am - I like this.” Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s t-shirt and slid a little closer. “You had a lot of boyfriends?”

“No, just a couple,” Jensen murmured, fingers running slowly down along Jared’s thighs. “I like this, too. In case you didn’t know.”

"Yeah?" Jared hooked his thumbs under the hem of Jensen's t-shirt and pulled it up. His teeth sank down into his bottom lip when he managed to press his palms against Jensen's bare chest. The man's flesh was hot, smooth and Jared wanted to slide his hands all over Jensen's body. "You like that?"

Jensen moaned low in his throat and arched up into the heat of Jared’s hands, his breath hitching with pleasure. “Yes,” he whispered, dragging his tongue over his lips as he stared up at Jared. “You, you can keep testing, any theories or, whatever. I’m absolutely sure I’m going to like, whatever you want to do.”

Jared ducked down a little, pushing Jensen's shirt up and then motioning for him to lift his arms so Jared could pull the shirt up. As soon as the shirt lifted over Jensen's face and Jared saw those darkening eyes he grabbed the t-shirt and twisted it tight around Jensen's wrists. "Now, I've got you," he said softly.

“Mmhmm, seems you do.” Jensen smirked at Jared for a moment, arms shifting to test how much Jared was holding him in place. “And what are you going to do with me then?” He liked the idea of Jared exploring him, learning things, and if he felt confident for things to go further? Well Jensen was more than ready for that.

Sliding down a little, Jared curled his free hand around Jensen's neck and held him still, then pressed his lips softly to the other man's. Jensen was a great kisser. It had only taken one kiss for Jared to know that and now? Well, he wanted to know a lot more.

After the soft meeting of their lips, Jared slid his tongue forward and licked gently at the corner of Jensen's mouth. "You taste good," he whispered.

“You taste like ice cream,” Jensen murmured and smiled softly, tilting up to capture Jared’s lips in another deeper, longer kiss. “And maybe something else.” Jensen grinned into the kiss and shook the shirt from his hands, fingers instantly sliding under Jared’s shirt to smooth along his already overheated skin.

Jensen hesitated for just a moment before he pushed up, sliding Jared’s shirt up and over his head. Falling back against the couch, Jensen’s eyes tracked down Jared’s chest, mapping each curve of muscle. He’d always seen the man from a distance, then this past week he got so close it was enough to drive him insane, and now he was here. “God,” Jensen whispered, fingers sliding up Jared’s chest.

The simple touches, the smoothing of Jensen’s fingers made Jared’s heart race. His blood was shushing in his ears and that dizzy feeling was back - the way that Jensen made the entire world just tilt.

Pushing Jensen’s hands out of the way, Jared leaned into the heat of the other man’s body. As soon as their skin touched he couldn’t help sliding his fingers up into Jensen’s hair. His lips ghosted across Jensen’s forehead as he tried to keep breathing. “I like the way you feel,” he whispered.

“Jared,” Jensen murmured, his body rolling in a wave up into the heat of Jared’s. He felt a little like he was going out of his mind, his entire body spiraling with thick burst of pleasure. If this alone was enough to drive him insane, he wasn’t sure how he would handle anything else happening. “You, you’re kind of, driving me crazy you know.”

“Isn’t that kind of the point?” Jared’s lips move over Jensen’s jaw, his ear where he let out a little puff of air. Shivering slightly as Jensen hands moved over him, Jared rolled his hips forward and caught his bottom lip under his teeth when he moaned. Suddenly feeling a little shy, his cheeks flushed and he pressed his cheek to Jensen’s.

“Yeah, I’d say it’s the point,” Jensen murmured, hand sliding back through Jared’s hair. “This is good right Jared? It’s, you want this? You want... more?” The last of his reservations were hanging on Jared’s answer and though he could feel the heat of Jared’s body, he just needed this last reassurance.

"I want this," Jared murmured against Jensen's ear. He sat back slightly, cheek dragging along Jensen's stubble. His lips brushed Jensen's again, soft and gentle, maybe a little timid and he whispered, "I want you."

“Okay.” Jensen grinned, hands sliding up Jared’s side, fingers slowly curling into Jared’s arms. Their eyes met for a moment and Jensen watched the darkening of his gaze then burst forward with movement.

In one swift motion he was shoving Jared to the side, sliding them hard down onto the couch and falling between his spread legs. His lips crashed hard into Jared, fingers digging hard into Jared’s hair and holding him back as he took control of their kiss, rolling their bodies hard together.

Jared might have moaned, he thought that he pulled Jensen closer, he was certain that he hooked his leg over Jensen's thighs and rolled up against the weight of his friend's body. Lust and desire tangled together and shot through him, sending his breath flying from his body and his heart was beating so fast he could scarcely tell one beat from another.

The heat and slide of the kiss was almost too intense. Jared's hands moved restlessly over Jensen's body; one moved up into his hair again, the other sliding down until his fingertips were slipping just under the waistband of his jeans.

Pleasure was exploding through Jensen to a near lethal point. He had never wanted someone like this before, never so badly, and his hips rolled down against Jared with circles of friction that weren’t nearly enough. “Jared,” he gasped as he broke from the kiss, sliding down to suck along Jared’s neck. “We should, really, go upstairs.”

He wanted Jared spread out beneath him, now that he knew Jared wanted him back, he didn’t want to wait a moment longer. His lips slid parted along Jared’s skin, hips grinding hard down. “If, if you want.”

“Jensen? Stop asking me if I want it. Isn’t it obvious?” Jared was so hard that he ached. His jeans were taught across his hips and all he could think about was getting upstairs to Jensen’s bed.

Groaning for a moment Jensen bit his lip, nodded and then pushed up, fumbling off the couch and snagging Jared’s wrist. “We gotta get up there before the dogs hear us.”

For just a moment Jensen grinned at Jared before he tugged him toward the stairs, hurrying up them and not giving Jared a chance to protest. Just inside his bedroom he spun Jared and pushed him up against the door, forcing himself to stop questioning. His lips moved constantly along Jared’s neck, along his collar bone.

“Jesus," Jared whispered. He’d never felt anything remotely close to as hot as the way Jensen just shoved him back, pinned him there. He pressed his hands back against the door for a few moments, trying to stop the world from spinning so fast.

Jensen’s mouth was hot and wet, his teeth nipping and grazing over Jared’s skin. Shuddering, Jared slipped down slightly and grabbed onto Jensen’s jeans. “Gonna … fall,” he muttered.

Just knowing he could affect Jared like this was enough to make his stomach roll with pleasure. His fingers hooked in Jared’s belt loops, dragging his new lover away from the door and across the bedroom. Turning them slowly, Jensen continued kissing along Jared’s skin, eyes closing as Jared moaned softly.

When Jared’s calves finally hit the edge of the bed Jensen slid his fingers along the smooth denim, pushing the button free from the latch and slowly dragging down the zipper. Anticipation and excitement was curling thick and heavy through Jensen and his hand shook slightly as he pushed at the denim, mouth in constant motion along Jared’s collar bone, sliding lower over still rich, smooth skin.

“Jared,” Jensen moaned once more and finally tucked his hand under the denim, letting his fingers curl over the hard swell of flesh beneath cotton boxers.

Everything was moving around Jared in a swirl as though he were dreaming. It felt too good, Jensen's mouth was too hot, his nails too sharp - and yet everything felt perfect. Finally, when Jensen's fingers were wrapped around his aching cock, Jared was spurred into motion.

Even as his hips twitched fowards he fumbled with the button on Jensen’s pants. Pushing at the man's jeans he managed to get them down over his hips and slid his hand down into the wiry curls of hair beneath.

“Oh god.” Groaning Jensen arched up into the heat of Jared’s hand, his lips parting through the following moan. He shoved hard at the rest of Jared’s clothes, his own following until he was stepping back, panting softly, eyes trailing down the gorgeous flush covering Jared’s body.

Jensen dragged his tongue along his lips and reached out once more, trailing his fingers slowly between Jared’s legs, caressing the smooth creamy skin of his inner thigh. “Jesus, Jared, you’re- you’re so gorgeous.” His gaze lifted to fix on Jared and he smiled softly, stepping forward once more.

Jared's smile softened and he licked his lips as another shiver raced down his skin. "You ... I like the way your body feels under my hands." Jared lifted his hands and looked at them for a moment as though they'd made everything happen. Pressing closer again he slid out from in front of Jensen.

Jared's fingers trailed along Jensen's hip as he walked around him. Lowering his head, he let his lips trail along. They passed over Jensen's shoulder and along the top of his back. "I wanted to touch you ... for a long time."

His body fitted perfectly to Jensen's back and Jared slid his hands over the groove of Jensen's hips and brought them together around Jensen's cock. He'd never touched another man like that - never even known how different it would feel - how each slide of his flesh against Jensen's body would send his desire spinning out of control once more.

“Y-you have?” Jensen’s breath caught around the words as his hips rolled up into the heat of Jared’s hands then back to roll against the hard press of his cock. He was surrounded by heat on all sides, Jared curling around him almost easily, and his body rippled with a shudder of pleasure.

“S’different,” Jared said against Jensen’s shoulder. He sucked on the hot skin, licking at the salty sweat as his fingers curled around Jensen’s shaft. Heavy and full in his hand, Jared liked the way it felt. It was different than touching himself, and the noises it drew from Jensen were about the most sinful thing Jared had ever heard.

Another shudder forced a low laugh from his throat and Jared slid around in front of Jensen again, licking his way up his throat, along his jaw and then nipping at his bottom lip.

“God, you’re just,” Jensen groaned softly and pushed hard forward, a bit of his control snapping once more. Jared toppled down to the bed and Jensen crawled quickly after him, lips sliding along his lover’s abs, over each curve of muscle, catching an already peaked nipple and drawing it up between his teeth.

It had been so long since he’d been with someone, and he already cared so much for Jared, this was enough to make every part of him spark with a desire he wasn’t able to control. His hips rolled down against Jared’s, a loud moan falling from him as the slick heat of their cocks moved together. Jensen pushed up enough to meet Jared’s gaze for a moment before dropping once more, bodies rolling, lips colliding.

Hooking his leg over Jensen's, Jared moaned softly then slid his hands all the way down Jensen's body. Gripping his lover's ass, he pulled him down closer, harder against his body. The heat of it - the swell of desire it caused in him - was amazing.

Something inside of Jared broke a little, loosened and he lurched up off the bed. Their bodies connected everywhere: their mouths moved together incessantly, their chests were pressed together, hips rolling, legs intertwined. Jared could hardly breathe and he didn't care, he didn't care at all because each time their bodies slid together - Jared felt a little like he'd died and gone to heaven.

“Fuck, I want you,” Jensen was panting as he jerked back from the kiss, eyes fluttering closed with the forward rock of his hips. Jared’s body was in constant motion beneath his and Jensen had never felt anything better.

Dropping down, his lips moved along Jared’s neck, hands skittering down the man’s sides, grazing over hipbones. He could listen to Jared’s moans for the rest of the night, it caused his hips to snap forward hard again and he sucked along his lover’s pulse point.

"Jensen?" Jared shifted restlessly. "I want it, you... please. I just- you're killing me-" His words ended with a half moan that became a sigh. Oh Jared knew all the logistics - it wasn't like he'd never thought about it - but feeling the slide of Jensen's flesh against his, feeling how hard Jensen's cock was - it all surpassed every expectation he'd ever had. "I trust you," Jared whispered.

Pulling up once more, Jensen stared down at Jared and smiled softly, shifting his weight so he could bring up a hand and run fingers over his lover’s already swollen lips. “Good. You should trust me. I would never hurt you.” The very idea of hurting Jared made his stomach churn unpleasantly and Jensen shook his head, rolling to the side and climbing quickly across the bed.

“Move toward the middle, get more comfortable,” he said softly, smiling over at Jared before tugging open the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and turning back to Jared. “And, you know, if it’s too much you can say stop. We- we don’t have to do this all now.” Jensen smiled softly at Jared once more, massaging fingers gently into his thigh.

Jared rolled quickly and folded his arms under his chin so he could watch Jensen. His eyes widened slighty as he tried to look innocent. "Well, if you don't feel like you want to - that's okay." As soon as Jensen turned to look at him, Jared rolled his hips down against the bed and closed his eyes as the heat of friction soothed the ache a little.

Rolling his eyes Jensen reached out and smacked Jared’s ass, shaking his head with a small laugh. “Stop dry humping the bed or I won’t fuck you. And neither of us want that, I can tell.” He grinned down at Jared, shifting closer to the heat of the man.

“You’re bossy,” Jared muttered. But he rolled onto his side and reached for Jensen’s hand. “Come back,” he said. The instant he’d moved away from Jensen he’d missed the heat of his body. “I think I like this - the whole... touching you thing.”

“Mm, well I certainly like you touching me. I like you beneath me too. And I’ve got this hunch you’re gonna like getting bossed around eventually.” Jensen grinned and slid over Jared’s body, dropping between his legs as they spread. “This is- it’s silly- but, do you, can we be something? Like a couple? I’ve never just hooked up with someone and I already care for you so much and so, just, I’d like to be. Something. With you.”

Smile wavering, Jared’s brow furrowed as he tried to look serious. “Mr. Ackles, are you asking me to be your boyfriend? Better yet, are you saying that you won’t fuck me unless I’m your boyfriend?” Jared’s hands curved over Jensen’s ass and he arched up into the man’s body.

Jensen’s lips pursed as he considered Jared’s words, a weak laugh falling from him a moment later. “God, that sounds, awful. No, I- I wouldn’t play some twisted game like that. Forget it.” Dipping down, Jensen began mouthing along Jared’s chest once more, wanting to go back to the so-good from before.

“Yes,” Jared said. His hands moved up Jensen’s sides. His fingers slid into Jensen’s hair so he could tug him up slightly. “I want to be … your something. I wanna come over all the time and call the dogs mine and sleep with you and wake up warm and loved.” Smiling, Jared wiggled down until he could reach Jensen’s lips with his own. “And sex, I want more kissing.”

“These things all sound very, very good,” Jensen murmured, grinning even as his lips met Jared’s. He shifted to the side as they kissed, his hand sliding down Jared’s body, stroking slowly along his cock. Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth as his lover - his boyfriend - arched up into his touch.

Fingers sliding lower, Jensen rolled Jared’s balls through his grip, sucking Jared’s tongue hard into his mouth as the man’s legs spread automatically. “Gonna give you a key,” Jensen whispered into the kiss, dragging his finger tip slowly along Jared’s puckered flesh. “So some mornings you can come and surprise me, take the kids on a morning walk with me.”

Jared panted softly, hand curling under Jensen's neck and pulling him harder into the kiss. Every part of his body was tingling and the way Jensen's hands moved over him was making it harder and harder to focus on anything other than the pleasure that was rippling through him. "A key," Jared echoed.

He pushed his tongue forward, moaning when it slid over Jensen's plush bottom lip. The scent of them was everywhere around them. Each breath Jared drew in felt hotter - like the air was on fire - and he rolled toward Jensen's heat again and bent his knee to push up and give Jensen more room.

Half fumbling forward, Jensen somehow managed to snag the bottle of lube once more and swiftly slicked his fingers, eager to feel more of Jared’s roll and shift down against him. He knew the man had never done this before, never felt this, and he wanted to prove how very good it could be.

As his tongue fought for dominance, then pushed inside Jared’s mouth his index finger slid slowly forward, tight heat clenching around him. Jensen moaned loud and Jared swallowed up the sound, shifting so Jensen’s finger slid further into him.

Even struggling to breathe, Jared kept kissing Jensen. The rise and fall of his chest sped up as the burning stretch made him squirm on the bed. He was so torn. He'd never felt anything like it - never wanted anything like it. Now - he couldn't imagine getting Jensen to slide his finger deeper.

Rocking his hips slowly only made things worse. Jared's heart felt like it was about to explode and he dragged his nails down Jensen's chest restlessly as he pressed back into the painpleasure.

As Jensen’s finger settled deep within Jared he broke from the kiss, panting heavily against his lover’s lips. “You good?” He asked breathlessly, slowly twisting his finger in Jared. What he wanted was to find that spot, show Jared how good it could be. He searched for a moment, twisting further, and finally found the spot, rolling the tip of his finger slow and soft over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jared's heart exploded. At least, if he had more than three brain cells still firing he might have thought that. All he knew was everything kind of disappeared like fireworks went off right in front of him. The next thing he knew he was almost crawling onto Jensen. There was so much pleasure ripping through him he didn't know what to do, his hands flailed for a few moments then settled back on Jensen's body, nails digging hard into the man's skin.

“Jesus,” Jensen hissed, surprised by just how intensely Jared reacted to the touch. He swept his finger over the area once more, a giddy laugh falling from him when Jared lurched up into him once more. He’d never seen something so hot before and his hips thrust against Jared’s side, desperate for friction.

A few moments later he was slipping his second finger forward, easily it gently into his lover as he dipped in to kiss him once more.

Somehow, Jared managed to get his fingers curled over the hard length of Jensen's cock. He squeezed gently and then stroked in time with the thrusts of Jensen's fingers. Their hips were moving slowly, circling and twisting as they both tried to get closer.

And the kisses.

Jensen's mouth was urgent and then soft, forceful then sweet - and Jared felt every single kiss like it sent molten lava running through his veins. "I want you," he moaned.

Eyes falling closed, Jensen rode out the ripple of pleasure Jared’s words sent sliding down his spine. His fingers shifted once more and he added a third as his hips worked up into the heat of Jared’s hand around him. “Want you too, so bad,” Jensen groaned softly, fingers brushing along Jared’s prostate once more to ease away any lingering burn.

It felt like it took too long, with slow stretches of his fingers, but he didn’t want to hurt Jared and that was more important than anything at the moment. Still, he couldn’t wait to be buried in his lover and his hips jerked forward again, lips moving lazy and soft along Jared’s. “You ready?” He murmured after some time, forehead rolling against Jared’s.

"God, yes," Jared said quickly. His voice was thick and low and he was so strung out he wasn't sure he'd even be able to keep from coming long enough for anything else to happen. He felt like wire strung too tight: everything alternately ached and burned and wanted.

When he managed to get his eyes to focus on Jensen - all he could see was how beautiful the man was. Jensen's skin was flushed and glistening, his eyes dark. Jared could even see the faint lines where he'd dragged his nails down Jensen's chest. That was amazing. His marks left on Jensen's skin - knowing that tomorrow he could see it had all been real. "Now, Jensen, please."

“Jared,” Jensen whispered, a little surprised how hearing Jared beg made his blood boil. He swallowed thickly and nodded, pulling his fingers back and shifting to fall between Jared’s legs once more. So many times he’d dreamed of this, taking Jared as his own, and his heart was racing with the anticipation.

Slathering lube over his aching cock, Jensen shifted toward Jared’s body, drawing the man’s legs up so he could slide the head of his arousal over Jared’s smooth skin. His lips parted but the words died on his lips, instead he softly smiled at his lover and lined himself up, shifting forward to press just inside the tight muscle.

After all the stretching the burn was unexpected. Brow furrowing, Jared shifted restlessly for a few moments. When he cast his gaze up he saw the glint of light in Jensen's eyes, the emotion on the man's face and his body relaxed slightly. "God," he whispered.

Splitting apart and coming together all at the same time - Jared's body arched up as much as it was able. His fingers reached down, curling over Jensen's wrist as he sucked in a deep breath. He felt Jensen slide a little deeper into him, felt the fullness of it and a shudder of a moan passed his lips.

As soon as he could, Jensen shifted to reach out, running his fingers though Jared’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he sank further into his lover, finally bottoming out.

“Jared, god,” Jensen moaned softly and dipped down, kissing his lover deep and languid, tongue moving to sweep over every inch of Jared’s mouth. He couldn’t believe how tight Jared was, how burning hot he was against his cock. Jensen desperately wanted to move but he knew Jared needed time and really, he would never get tired of kissing the man.

Jared circled his arms around Jensen's neck. His tongue lapped at the heat of the man's mouth as his body sank back against the mattress. Full and Jesus - Jared had never felt anything so good. Moaning again he blinked his eyes open and pulled back from the kiss. Their lips were still close; Jensen's breath hot against Jared's mouth.

Licking his lips, Jared smiled slightly and shifted. The feeling was like coming alive all over again. A wave of movement slid down his body and his hips lifted then slid back and the feeling sparked through him.

That was all the encouragement Jensen needed, a low moan rocked through him as he drew back and sank slowly back down into his lover. His hands dug into the blankets on either side of Jared’s head and he immediately slid back once more, nearly pulling all the way out before he rocked back down.

Their bodies moved in endless waves together, making Jensen’s mind reel, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the pleasure on Jared’s face. His heart was aching, swelling with emotion and desire as his hips picked up speed, eyes locking on Jared’s.

Jared's body was lost to him on a tidal wave of pleasure. All he could do was try to breathe, try to move and get closer and stare into those gorgeous eyes staring down at him. After a long moan, Jared reached up to slide his hand into Jensen's sweat damp hair. "Jen - I can't ... wait."

Clenching his jaw against the urge to cry out, Jared arched up, shoulders pressing down against the mattress as Jensen's cock slid deep and hard into him.

“So perfect Jared,” Jensen murmured then pushed up, drawing out of Jared and slamming hard down into him. He didn’t stop, pulling back and thrusting forward in constant movements, harder and deeper each time.

Jensen’s head tilted back as he moaned, pleasure growing in him, hand sliding down to curl around Jared’s cock and stroking in quick time with his thrusts. Even though his heart was racing and his breath was nearly painful, Jensen felt himself going faster, driving harder, always searching for more.

Jared was riding a wave of pleasure. It didn't matter how hard Jensen's hips slammed against his ass - it wasn't hard enough. He was going to come and all he could think was that it was too soon - he wanted Jensen's cock sliding into him forever.

Sucking in a long breath Jared cried out his lover's name. His hands slapped down on the mattress beside his ass, pulling up handfuls of sheet. Come pulsed from his cock and splashed up his body, hot and slick between them.

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, shoulders tensing as Jared’s muscles clenched around him and his lover’s slick come coated his fingers. He forced his eyes open to stare down at Jared and the pleasure nearly making his face glow. Each time he thought Jared couldn’t get more stunning, he did, and Jensen couldn’t hold back any longer.

His hips snapped a handful of times down into the tight heat before his orgasm slammed into him, body tensing with the sharp swell of his release. Still moaning his lover’s name he dropped down onto Jared’s chest, panting heavily into his neck, blood racing in his ears.

The feel of Jensen's cock pulsing within him nearly brought Jared to orgasm again. He lay there, shivering, twitching; his body was covered in sweat and come and he wrapped his arms around Jensen to pull him closer. Clawing at the man's back Jared, let out a half whimper and then laughed softly. "Jesus, fucking Christ, Jensen."

“I know,” Jensen mumbled, mouthing softly along Jared’s sweat damp skin. He didn’t want to move, or even think about moving really, but he twisted enough to press a kiss to the man’s jaw. “That was amazing. Just- the absolute best.”

Jared nodded slightly and turned into Jensen’s kiss. He groaned softly when Jensen eased his hips back and slipped free. It was strange to miss that kind of connection and Jared’s hands roamed over Jensen’s back, feeling the muscles still twitching under his palms as Jensen’s body began to relax. “I think I’ll keep you,” Jared said weakly.

“Oh good, that sounds like a great idea.” Jensen laughed softly, relaxing into the bed. He could have easily fallen asleep just then if not for the scratch and whine just outside the bedroom door.

Smiling softly Jensen slid off the bed, dipping down to gently kiss Jared before heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, turning back to Jared moments later. It seemed like his boyfriend was already mostly asleep as he cleaned the man up and tugged the blanket back, settling Jared underneath.

Stopping at the bedroom door, Jensen looked over at Jared and grinned. “Prepare yourself for the attack.” Jensen quickly tugged the door open and turned, using the last of his energy to run across the room and dive under the blankets moments before the dogs clambered up onto the bed. “Dog slobbers,” Jensen groaned and rolled half onto Jared, burying his face in his lover’s neck.

Jared couldn’t help laughing even when one of the dogs stepped right on his stomach. He grunted and shoved playfully at the furry butt of whomever it was and was rewarded with a round of licking that nearly drowned him. Spluttering for a few moments he leaned over and wiped his face on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Gross, thanks.” Jensen snorted and shoved at Jared, wiggling closer a moment later. “How you feeling? Not too sore?” The last thing he wanted was Jared suddenly freaking out about what they’d done.

"Little sore. Don't mind though." As the dogs settled on the bottom of the bed and, largely, across their legs, Jared smiled. "Are you trying to find out if I'm going to bolt for the door at the first opportunity?"

“That would suggest I have no trust in you.” Jensen smiled softly at his boyfriend and slid fingers over the man’s jaw, tilting his face to the side so their lips could brush together. “I might be a little nervous, but, only because I want this so badly. I’m sure in the morning you can reassure me.”

“I’m glad you’re learning to accept our relationship and admitting I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Jared grinned, shoving at Jensen’s shoulder. “Now roll over, I’m gonna draw on your back.”

“Of course you are.” Jensen laughed but did as Jared request, shifting to get comfortable on his stomach as Jared’s fingers settled on his back. “For the record, we should probably not tell the students in the GSA about us, otherwise we might be fielding some questions we really don’t want. Trust me, the first time you’re asked about gay sex by a sixteen year old, you’ll regret sharing anything.”

Laughing softly, Jared swept his fingers down Jensen’s back in large swirls. “I promise, won’t say a thing. I just hope... Tom is able to accept me,” Jared teased. He was pretty sure out of everyone who knew Jensen - Tom would be the one most likely to do cartwheels when presented with the fact that they were dating.

“Tom is going to end up throwing us a thank god you guys are fucking party, or something less crass because he’s a gentleman,” Jensen murmured, unable to erase the smile from his lips. “Go hiking with us next weekend? With the dogs? I swear you’ll love Jamie.”

"Of course, just - can we ease me into this gently? I mean. You - Tom - just... it's new. You i'm sure about, the rest of the world might take me a while." Jared's smile softened and he leaned down to kiss Jensen's shoulder as his fingers drew a spiral.

“Yeah, okay. However slow you need, I’m okay with that.” Jensen arched slightly back into Jared’s hand, a shaky breath falling from him. “I have this feeling. This thing between us? It’s gonna be really epic.”

“Yeah?” Jared smiled and traced the furrow of Jensen’s spine. Topher let out a small bark and Jared laughed. “He seems to agree.”

“He’s been hoping for another daddy for a long time. Plus I think he likes you more.” The touch was finally enough to make Jensen snap and he turned, pressing up against Jared’s chest. “Sleep. I promise to wake you up in very pleasant ways.”

Smiling, Jared closed his eyes. “I’ll hold you to that,” he whispered.


End file.
